Serenity Effect
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Formerly Sgt. Malcolm Shepard Systems Alliance, now Captain of a Hotaru class freighter called Serenity, how will the 'verse react to an outlaw and what paths will Shepard take. pairings undecided. full of cameos and slow to update.
1. Chapter 1

**Serenity Effect**

Prologue

**Courtroom**

"Sergeant Malcolm Shepard, step forward." The bailiff called out.

Malcolm Shepard dressed in his uniform rose up and looked at the JAG officer.

"Sgt. Shepard, you stand here before the Tribunal to explain what had happened on Akuze. You declined a representative."

"I did." Shepard said remaining at attention.

In the viewing stands he noticed his mother Captain Hanna Shepard as well as Captain David Anderson. There were other members of the Alliance who were there to witness the trial.

"Sgt. Shepard before we begin, you were recently demoted from the rank of Commander." The JAG officer started.

"I was." Malcolm said taking the stand and after being sworn in and seated.

"Why was that?" the military lawyer asked.

"Because I wiped out Bataran slavers with excessive force." Shepard said keeping his voice level.

"It was reported that the slavers attacked the colony you were stationed at." The JAG said.

"I am here for what happened to my squad on Akuze and my striking a higher ranked officer. The events of Mindoir have not impact on what happened on Akuze." Shepard said.

"I beg to differ." The lawyer said and turned to the tribunal. "I am using the Sergeant's previous actions to show that this man shouldn't have just been demoted, he should have been discharged."

Shepard looked at the man, wondering what he was after.

"Do you deny excessive violence when killing the Bataran slavers?"

Shepard looked at him. "As I stated in that hearing, I admit to it. But those bastards were not only taking men, women and children, they killed and raped those they wanted."

"And you punched your superior officer…"

Shepard cut him off, "That man may have been higher ranked, but superior no he wasn't. He ordered us to let the slavers go and I in good conscience let those people be taken."

The lawyer turned, "And with your conscience you led your men into a Thresher Maw nest to die!"

"No," Shepard said.

"You returned after surviving and punched yet another superior officer." The lawyer said.

"He sent my men into a death trap!" Shepard snarled. "And he then asked for details on how the acid from the Thresher maw reacted to our armor, shield and how quickly it ate through flesh and bone. That's why I punched the so called superior officer!"

"Sgt. Shepard, the record showed you pushed for this mission." The lawyer said changing tactics. "You saw this as a chance to regain your lost rank, because everyone loves a hero."

"I didn't take this mission, I was told to by General Edwards. I was told to inset my team with a halo drop and make our way to the outpost where communications were down." Shepard closed his eyes. "The General failed to mention the outpost was built in the middle of a Thresher Maw nest or that the drop left us right in the middle of their breeding grounds."

"And instead of calling the ship for evac, you led your team deeper into the nest, why was that?"

"I'd lost two men getting to the outpost, and once there I was told by the lone survivor that the scientist there had taken the Mako into some of the underground tunnels. General Edwards had ordered the retrieval of the scientist was the priority."

"Let it shown that Sgt. Shepard has named General Edwards, who is not here at this time due to a broken jaw as his superior officer. General Edwards has sent this statement." The lawyer presented a data pad to the tribunal and they sat silently reading it.

"Sgt. Shepard." The first judge, a female Admiral called out. "Are you aware that General Edwards has a sworn statement that you bullied him for this mission?"

"No ma'am. But that is a lie. The General approached me after my previous hearing and ordered me to prepare for another mission." Shepard said.

"It says here, and it was witnessed by his aid a Lieutenant Commander Lei that you told the General that if he didn't give you the mission you would shoot him and then hunt down his family and shoot each of them."

"That's a lie." Shepard said.

The lawyer spoke up, "So you're calling two superior officers liars?" here he chuckled. "Your honors, Sgt. Shepard's record clearly shows a man of violence and insubordination. We have recordings from the captain of the Ontario that even before the squad left, Shepard was pulled away from another marine after having a loud disagreement."

In the stand, Shepard's fists tightened out of sight.

"What are you heading towards Commander?" the second judge a male Admiral asked.

"That Sgt. Shepard is unfit to continue military service and should be removed before he causes an intergalactic incident."

"How dare you."

The lawyer turned to see Shepard standing at ramrod attention. "Fifty men and women died on Akuze and you and that bastard Edwards lie and shift blame."

The lawyer looked at him, "He's also failed his P-3 Exams. This man shouldn't be allowed to hold any position in the military."

"SIRS!" a young woman with sofy coco colored skin stood up. She was dressed in a uniform.

"Permission to address the court?" the woman inquired.

"Identify yourself to the court." The third judge an Admiral of Asian descent.

The woman hobbled forward. "Corporal Zoë Sinclair, I was at Akuze with Sgt. Shepard."

There was mutters among those in attendance while the lead judge banged her gavel. "Corporal Sinclair, we were informed there were no other survivors of Akuze."

"Well your reports are wrong. As far as I know including Shepard and myself there is one other. we were evac'd to different ships. I don't know who the other is, but when I came to I was on the Citadel. It took me until an hour ago when I landed and I found out about this…trial."

"Your honors, this witness is highly suspect and the facts speak against her as well as Shepard." The lawyer said. "I've studied the whole squad and Corporal Sinclair's record shows she has more infractions than Shepard." He activated his omni-tool and a file was sent to the courts computers. The wall screen activated and showed Sinclair's and Shepard's files side by side.

"Both are insubordiate, have multiple offenses for drunk and disorderly and nearly identical records or fornication while on duty!"

Shepard snorted.

"You think this is funny Sergeant?" the lawyer demanded.

"I think this whole trial is funny." Shepard said. He looked at the tribunal. "Discharge me. Protect that bastard Edwards. But know this he's going to keep on ruining marines and he's going to drag the Alliance into a mess you won't be able to bury and cover with political bullshit."

Shepard stepped out of the stand. "Since this trial is rigged, I don't need to be here. I need to pack my things and I'll be out of the barracks within the hour." He saluted the flag, turned and saluted Anderson and marched out of the courtroom. Chaos descended. Corporal Sinclair approached the tribunal and put her bars on the bench. She like Shepard saluted the flag then turned to leave, the whole time the lawyer was screaming, the people in the wings were talking and the three admirals looked shocked.

Captain Hanna Shepard smiled as she elbowed Anderson who shook his head in disbelief.

Around them the courtroom was disturbed.

"And we just lost two of the best soldiers the Alliance has seen in a long time." Anderson muttered. Hanna laughed and rose. "Mal has always marched to the beat of his own drum. I'm surprised he made Commander and had top scores in N7 training."

Anderson looked at her. "But he just walked away."

"Mal was never one to follow orders that rubbed him raw. I'm just surprised it took him this long to chaff under the rules and regulations."

David Anderson rubbed a hand over his face. He had been trying to maneuver Shepard into position to join the SPECTRE's in two years when the special project was set to launch. _Damn Edwards and his shadow projects._ Anderson thought and cursed the Admirals that were allowing the careers of good soldiers be thrown away to protect someone with no honor or new the meaning of the word. He watched as the three Admirals tried to regain order he missed Hanna Shepard slipping from the room.

XX

Barracks

Mal Shepard didn't have much as he zipped his duffle bag and looked around the nearly empty barracks. He saw the ghosts of those who died on Akuze, those who died in that valley that some pencil pusher named Serenity Valley.

_A fifty man squad and there are only three survivors, one shipped of to god knows where._ Mal thought as shouldered his bag and headed for the doors. He stopped when they opened to reveal Zoë Sinclair.

"Zoë?" he asked seeing her own duffle bag.

"If they were going to railroad you, a bona fide hero then what chance did I have. I left my bars on the judges bench." She said.

"You do know I have no idea where I might end up." He told her.

The coco skinned woman rolled her shoulder into a shrug. "It really doesn't matter sir. I grew up on the streets of old New York. All I had left was the marines. If ended up back there I'd either be dead or pushing Red Sand just to get by."

Mal studied the former squad mate who had bled with him trying to survive in an environment that had become hell moments after they hit the ground.

"Alright Zoë, lets go find us some trouble."

"Yes sir." Zoë said grabbing her bag and falling into step with the former Sergeant.

At the opposite end of the hall, Hanna Shepard watched her son and nodded her head. "You'll do fine." She said softly. "You're my son after all." She watched the pair leave. "Turn the 'verse on its ear my boy."

XX

Landing pad

Malcolm Shepard growled as the guard tried to take his pistol. "Its not military issue." He said for the third time. "I returned all my gear, this is mine."

"Sir, you cannot…"

"If you say I can't own military property I'm going to shove this up your ass and pull the trigger until it over heats and cauterizes your rectum." Mal was losing patience. "I paid for this with my own funds while I was on leave."

Zoë just gave the guard a stony stare that backed him off.

"Its not registered…"

"Because its personal property." Mal countered. "Now Private, do you want me to introduce you to MY pistol up close and personal or will you check the quartermaster to verify I returned all issued military grade equipment?"

Zoë saw the second guard checking with the quartermaster, speaking into a monitor.

"Sir." She said and touched his shoulder. He looked at her and saw where she was looking. He waited and a moment later the guard came over. "Sergeant Shepard…"

"Former." Mal corrected.

"The quartermaster says you returned your gear as had Corporal Sinclair…"

"Former." Zoë said.

The guard turned to the other. "It is his gun."

The other guard looked like he was going to continue to argue when Captain Anderson approached. "Shepard! I'm glad I caught up to you before you vanished into society."

"Captain." Mal said and without thinking saluted one of the few men he respected. Zoë mirrored him and Anderson returned the salutes.

"Lets talk somewhere with less tension." Anderson said and motioned for the two former marines to follow him.

They exchanged looks and entered the waiting air speeder. The gate guards watched them go wondering if there was going to be any other excitement or would they be able to return to their quiet duties.

XX

Chapter 1

Two years later…

Eden Prime

"COME ON YOU WALKIN' CLANKERS!"

Malcolm Shepard yelled firing around the crates at the Geth then ducked back as they returned fire. He looked and then raced to safer cover behind some rocks. Skidding he ducked and smirked as Zoë popped up and her shotgun barked several times before she lowered herself and glared at him.

"You said this was going to be a simple job sir." She said in an accusing tone.

"It was. Then the Geth showed up with that super ship and we're fighting for our lives. Fun right?" Shepard said and popped up and his pistol barked several times and two Geth dropped dead before the other three returned fire.

"Oh shit!" Mal said dropping behind the rocks.

"Fun?" Zoë said raising an eyebrow. "I think you need to check and make sure that word means what you think it means before you use it next time….sir."

Holstering his pistol Mal grabbed a case and after entering the code it opened with a hiss.

"Sir? I thought you left that on the ship." Zoë said.

Zoë, how could I part with this darling? Six mercenaries came to kill me one time." Mal said.

"I know, I was there sir." She said watching him look at the assault rifle fondly. Mal continued as if she hadn't spoken, "The best of them carried this. It's a Callahan full-bore auto lock, a customized trigger, double heat cartridge…"

It was silent as it unfolded from its compact state. Mal smiled. "Showtime. Lets teach the Geth that we're not to be fucked with. Zoë, be a darlin' and lob a grenade."

Zoë Sinclair shot him a look and did as asked. She counted and there was an explosion.

Mal wasted no time standing up and giving a battle cry as the assault rifle in his hands opened fire. Sweeping back and forth he was happy as the Geth's shields fell and they were struck by the incendiary-plutonium rounds and went down quickly, leaking their life fluids and sparking as the light went out in their optics.

Mal smirked as he shouldered the Callahan. "See, I just knew it was a good thing to bring Inara."

Zoë glanced at him. "You named it Inara?"

"Well, yeah. She and Winona are my two favorite guns." Shepard said patting the pistol on his hip.

Zoë shook her head. "How you managed to avoid a Section 8 I will never understand sir."

Mal shot her a look as they heard weapons fire and explosions coming from the camp. "Sounds like the garrison is finally fighting back." He said.

"What should we do Captain?" Zoë asked all business.

Mal tried communicating with his omni-tool and found the signal still blocked. "I can't raise the ship."

Zoë tried and shook her head. "Me neither sir." The two former marines worked their way up the valley, they reached the camp at the top of the hill the same time a three man squad came up from the dig site.

"What the hell are those?" Mal wondered as the spikes lowered and three formerly human figures staggered towards their targets, which were the marines. Mal took the time to study them. If they were human, they had long since moved beyond that as the flesh they did have was gray while other parts were covered with circuitry.

The three marines open fire and their assault rifles tore down the creatures before they got close enough.

Mal turned to his partner and smirked. "See the Alliance still believes that nothing can't be solved with an overwhelming show of force and firepower."

"If you think so sir." She said.

They waited as the marines crossed the ruined camp.

"Identify yourself." The lead marine commanded.

"That's Captain Shepard and his first mate." The marine wearing white and pink body armor. "They were here to transport cargo before all of this started."

"Shepard?" the other marine in the gray armor inquired.

"That's me." Mal said. "Who are your friends Williams?" he asked the woman in the pink and white armor.

The lead marine raised his tinted visor. "Commander Dillon Hunt, attached to the SSV Normandy. This is Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko and you seem to already know Chief Williams."

Shepard nodded his head.

"Can you tell us what happened from your point of view?" Hunt asked.

"We were waiting for the cargo train when that," Shepard gestured to the black ship that hung over the colony's spaceport. "Entered the atmosphere and the Geth were dropped from shuttles swarming over the whole damn colony." Shepard toed the body of what he would later learn is a Husk. "So far we've encountered some troopers. These are the first we've seen of these critters."

"What about the colonists?" Hunt asked.

"We saw a few cowering in bunkers. Last we heard the garrison had locked down the camp." He looked around. "After they moved that Prothean device to the train. Sergeant Buck told us to find cover, which we haven't found yet as the Geth cut through the trailers as if they were tissue paper."

Hunt ordered his squad to fan out and check the trailers, Alenko found a locked one and with some hacking forced it open. The marines entered while Mal and Zoë kept an eye on the paths into the camp.

"Sir?" Zoë asked.

"I've heard of Hunt. He was in the N7 group behind mine." Mal said.

"Captain Shepard."

The pair turned to see Hunt approaching. "Did the two of you see a Turian by any chance?"

"Nope. Eden Prime is a human colony. The only ET's around here that we've seen have been the Geth. Is he or she a member of your squad?"

Hunt nodded. "He's a SPECTRE. His name's Nihilus. His last communication was he was heading towards the train."

"Then he's not to far, cause the train and dock are just over the next ridge." Mal said.

"Commander." Alenko called out and jogged over to them. "I had the scanner up before the jamming resumed. Seems like the way ahead has Geth."

"We just killed a bunch of them." Mal said then shared a look with Zoë.

"That means they took the spaceport." She said.

Mal cursed. "I hope Bester managed to seal the ship and keep his head down."

"Whose Bester?" Hunt asked.

"He's our engineer. He, our pilot and a Solarian Doctor are our crew." Mal said.

Hunt looked at him. "What ship?"

"A Hotaru class freighter." Mal said.

"A Hotaru?" Alenko butted in. "I thought those things were extinct."

Hunt smiled. "We used them in basic to practice troop landings. But Alenko's right, shouldn't your ship be in a museum or a junkyard?"

Mal's look hardened. "Serenity's special." He said sharing a look with Zoë who nodded.

"If you don't mind Commander, we'll tag along. If the Geth overran the garrison, it means you'll need all the guns you can get."

"Their civilians." Alenko said.

Hunt shook his head. "Shepard and Sinclair are marines. Once a marine, always a marine." He looked at Mal. "I'd be honored to have the highest scoring N7 at my side as we rush to stop the Geth from taking the beacon."

Mal flipped the Callahan and thumbed the safety off.

"Let's ride."

XX

The group backtracked and after finding Nihilus's body they learned there was another Turian named Saren leading the Geth. The group cleared the train of Geth and rocketed towards the spaceport, which was on the outskirts of the colony.

While they traveled, Hunt decided to talk to Shepard.

"I saw the replay of your trial." The Commander said.

Mal shrugged. "Some say trial, I say rigged circus."

"It was obvious to all that you were being set up." Hunt said. "By walking away you made it easy for them."

Shepard gave a shrug. "No matter what I said or what evidence I could dig up they were going to use me as a sacrificial lamb. By leaving I avoided spending my life in an 8x10 cell."

"Anderson spoke very highly of you when he recruited me to the Normandy. From our talks, the job as his second in command should have been yours."

Mal shook his head. "I get rashes trying to follow orders. Anderson and my mother are the only ones I respect."

"Hackett's a good man. He's in charge of the Fifth fleet." Hunt said.

They rode in silence for a bit. "So I still hold all the records?"

Hunt laughed.

By the controls Kaiden Alenko and Ashley Williams were trying to pull Zoë into conversations.

"So…" Kaiden began, "You're with the Butcher of…" he stopped finding a shotgun centimeters from his nose.

"I would appreciate if you keep that kind of talk to yourself, Lieutenant. And I'm his first mate that is all. We don't talk about Mindoir, Torfan or Akuze…ever"

"Really?" Ashley asked watching as the other woman lowered the shotgun. Changing the subject she tried, "He is rather ruggedly handsome."

Zoë shook her head and attached her shotgun to her thigh.

"So the two of you aren't together?" Kaiden asked and both women rolled their eyes. "The captain doesn't believe in relationships." Zoë finally said. "He's the captain of his own ship and if he wants any tail when we're in port there are joy girls."

"What a shame." Ashley muttered as she studied the man she heard about. "He does fill out those pants."

Kaiden shook his head. "Alright, I'm getting uncomfortable." He decided to change the subject.

"So you gave up a military career to be a first mate on an antique freighter? Why?"

Zoë looked at him. "The captain and I survived together in conditions that killed our whole platoon."

"So you….what?" Alenko asked. "Owe him a life debt or something?"

Zoë rolled her eyes. She spotted the spaceport ahead. "Captain!"

Hunt and Shepard joined them. Zoë pointed ahead.

"I'd say the Geth took the docks." Mal said pulling the Callahan off his back. He tapped it and a sniper scope rose up.

"We've got other problems other than the Geth." He said.

Hunt pulled his sniper rifle and looked as the train sped closer. "We'll need to spread out." He said.

"What is it?" Alenko said. He had his assault rifle and pistol.

Williams had that and a shotgun so she didn't have the range.

"Bombs." Mal said. "How do you want to do this?"

Hunt still looking answered, "Kaiden, how are you at bomb disposal?"

"I wasn't the best in my class."

Williams shook her head.

"I'll do it." Zoë said.

Hunt looked at her and nodded. "Then the rest of us will sweep the Geth and provide cover."

Mal pulled Inara and thumbed the safety. "Don't worry, this should be fun."

Zoë gave him a dark look as the train slowed to a stop.

"Let 'em have it!" Shepard roared spotting the Geth and opened fire.

XX

The Geth fought hard, but Zoë managed to get all the bombs and the group cleared the platform.

"Jamming signals gone." Kaiden reported.

"And so are the Geth." Zoë pointed to where the large ship had vanished into the clouds.

"Sir, the beacon." Kaiden called.

While the three marines were checking on the beacon, Mal looked at Zoë. "Try Serenity. Tell Taylor we'll be dusting off in ten."

"Yes sir." She said and went off to send the message with her omni-tool.

Mal turned in time to see Hunt knock tackle Williams out of the air and be suspended himself before the beacon.

"Shit." He said and went and performed something heroically stupid as he tackled Hunt and next thing he knew he was in a lot of pain as images were crammed into his head.

Malcolm Shepard lost consciousness when the Prothean Beacon exploded. He thought he heard Zoë yell but other voices as well but he wasn't certain.

XX

**AN: Here is another story that's been on my flash drive for some time. Finished it up and decided to share since my muse is being stubborn. Think of it as a merger of two awesome sci-fi's with a another character from another show. For those that can't figure it out…its Firefly, Mass Effect and Andromeda. Get them now. Firefly is a great show, but anal retentive execs removed it when they played it out of order. Andromeda suffered being moved but managed five seasons. Netflix should have both. Firefly you can get the one season of 14 episodes and the movie Serenity rather cheap.**

**This won't be a true crossover so its only here on Mass Effect. But for those that know about Firefly will see familiar scenes and cameos.**

**Shepard will have to do things differently as Captain of his own ship, and he won't be a SPECTRE or Alliance so he won't have the resources or support (not that he got much in the games). He will have a crew of new faces as Dillon will have the usual suspects. The updates will be slow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect nor am I making a profit from this.**

Chapter 2

Mal snapped awake with a curse. "FUCK THAT HURT!"

"I would appreciate you not swearing in my sickbay."

He turned to see woman wearing a medical uniform. "Sorry Doc." He looked around and furrowed his brow. "This doesn't look like a hospital."

"Your currently in the sickbay aboard the Normandy." The woman said. "I'm Dr. Chakwas, Chief Medical Officer."

Mal nodded. "I'd say its nice to meet you, but I'm a mite confused as to why I'm here on the Normandy and not on my own ship."

Chakwas held up a hand and stood by her computer and pressed a button. "Captain, Mr. Shepard is awake now." She clicked it off and looked at her patient. "If you'll wait, the Captain will be here in a moment."

Thirty seconds after she finished the doors to the sickbay opened and Shepard raised an eyebrow seeing Captain Anderson enter,follwed by Hunt, Alenko and Williams.

"Shepard, its good to see you up." Anderson said.

"Why am I not on my ship?" Shepard asked.

Anderson shook his head. "Chakwas is one of the best doctors in the Alliance and Commander Hunt and his team didn't waste time getting you here."

Shepard looked at Hunt. "And Zoë just let you take me?"

Commander Hunt shook his head. "Not at first."

"Where is she?" Shepard asked.

"On your ship following us to the Citadel." Hunt said.

"After your debriefed, I'll set up a channel for you to talk to your ship." Anderson said.

Mal sighed then nodded. "Alright."

"Can you tell us what happened from your point of view?" Anderson asked.

Mal went on to say how his ship arrived the previous evening to drop off and then pick up some new cargo on Eden Prime. He told them how he went to meet the client when the Geth ship entered the atmosphere and how between them being air dropped and that ship opened fire on the colony before releasing some sort of jamming signal. He told Anderson how he and Zoë encountered Hunt and their joining him to return to the spaceport.

He explained how Zoë diffused the bombs and finding the beacon still there.

"Since the jamming was down I ordered Zoë to contact our ship and prepare for dust off, when I saw Hunt save Williams from whatever the beacon was doing. I thought I could tackle him and my momentum would carry us out of reach, sadly once I knocked him out it grabbed me in mid-air and between the pain and some kind of mental images being crammed into my skull I wasn't awake more than a couple of seconds. Then I woke up here. Your turn." Shepard said.

"I called for immediate pick up after the beacon exploded and you dropped. Your first mate argued, but I told her time was of the essence. She was having trouble raising your ship. So when the Normandy arrived we hauled you in here while a crew gathered the remains of the beacon." Hunt said. "Your first mate bolted for your ship and they met us in orbit. Captain Anderson told them to follow us to the Citadel where you'll be free to go…" Hunt hesitated and looked at Anderson who stepped up.

"You will be called as a witness to what happened, so I would advise you stay close by until the informal hearing."

Mal winced. "Alright." He said. "Now, I'd like to check in with my ship if you don't mind."

Anderson nodded. "Commander, you and the others are dismissed. You three are off duty until we arrive at the Citadel."

"Yes sir." Hunt said and with the other two saluted and left. Anderson turned to Shepard. "It is good to see you Shepard."

"Thank you sir." Mal replied and the pair left sickbay after Shepard thanked Chakwas for the care. They took a stairway up to the next deck.

"After you left, I tried to keep abreast of your whereabouts, but I lost you after you and Sinclair hit Omega."

Mal gave the older man a smirk. "I was looking to get lost." He said as they entereda room and Mal whistled. "Nice. Must have cost the taxpayers a shiny penny back home." He looked at the circular room with chairs, some controls and a huge wall display. "You get the game on that?"

"This is a combination briefing room and communications room." Anderson said, "And the Normandy was a joint project between the Turians and Earth Alliance, and to get the game we'd need to patch into a buoy. No matter what I don't think I could justify sitting there for over three hours to catch a Gravity Ball game."

Shepard smiled telling Anderson that he would have done it anyway.

"You can use this console." Anderson said and left the room to give Shepard privacy. Mal tapped in the code and waited.

"**You've reached Serenity, how may I direct your call?"** a male voice came over the com.

"Taylor, stop fooling around and put Zoë on." Mal said.

"**Sir?"** Zoë's voice came back not even seconds later, telling Mal she had probably been in the cockpit.

"Yeah, I'm still alive." Mal said. "So don't get comfortable in my chair."

There was silence and Mal could almost see his first mate moving to the co-pilots seat.

"**I'm sorry that I let the Alliance take you sir."** Zoë's remorseful voice came back.

"Its fine. No harm, no foul. Anderson's in charge of this ship." Mal said. "So, what's the damage?" he asked deciding to get it over with.

"**Bester's dead. A Geth rocket managed to enter as he was closing up the cargo hold. Doc said he died on impact."** Zoë reported. **"There was some structural damage, but the girl proved her worth."**

Mal cocked his head to the side. "Girl? What girl?"

"**Bester had a girl from the colony and was showing her his engine. She was still aboard when I ordered Taylor to take off."** Zoë answered.

Mal cursed his dead mechanic. "Let me get this straight, while we were fighting Geth, Bester was getting some tail, instead of repairing the coil."

"**Seems that way sir. The girl, who you have to meet had it fixed before we broke atmo."** Zoë's sounded happy.

"If that moron wasn't dead I'd shoot him myself." Mal said then thought of something. "Did you offer her the job already?"

"No sir. I told her I would fast track her application for the newly opened job as Serenity's mechanic and all decisions on hiring and firing were yours."

"Damn right they are." Mal growled. "Is she better than Bester?"

"**By leaps and bounds."** Zoë answered. **"I told her if it didn't work out we'd get her passage back to Eden Prime."**

Mal nodded even though he knew Zoë couldn't see him. "We'll talk more once we dock at the Citadel. I'll need to stay with Anderson until after he meets with the council. So meet me at C-Sec Academy."

"**Will do sir. Captain Anderson said we're to dock near the Normandy."** He could hear the hint of a smile.

"Tell Taylor to keep it casual. Last thing we need is for Citadel control to get pissy." Mal said.

"When you're clear to return to the ship, both the Doctor and Taylor wish to speak with you."

Mal sighed. "I figured it was getting to be that time. Alright, tell them I'll talk." Mal straightened. "And Zoë, keep my ship safe." He cut the call and sighed. "Great. Just what I didn't need to hear."

XX

Citadel Space

Mal strolled into the cockpit to hear the conversation about the Destiny Ascension. He also heard the pilots comments of flying next to an antique.

"And yet that antique is keeping pace." Mal said smiling as the pilot jumped a bit. "She may not look like much, but she has it where it counts."

Mal leaned in and looked out to see. "And the Ascension might be big, but I think the Asari are compensating for something."

Behind him he could hear Williams laugh and Alenko's chuckle.

"You might be right." Hunt said from where he stood behind the pilot.

Anderson shook his head. "Don't voice that where anyone else. We don't need to start a shouting match."

The pilot chimed in, "Don't worry Captain. Who would I talk to other than myself?"

"Joker." Anderson groaned.

Mal shook his head. "That explains so much."

Joker looked at him. "Remember, your life is in my hands."

"And remember your career is in mine." Anderson said getting a look from the pilot.

Mal looked out and saw Serenity coming into the docking bay right next to the Normandy's and he let out a breath of air.

"Now comes the hard part." He muttered, but Hunt heard him and gave him a questioning look.

"Talking to the most evil force in the 'verse."

"I didn't know my ex-wife was here." Hunt said.

"No, this is far worse. Politicians." Shepard said getting a groan from Anderson.

"And I want my gun back." Mal said turning to follow the captain.

XX

Citadel, the Embassy

Mal stood on the balcony listening as Ambassador Udina yelled at the council while Anderson, Hunt, Williams and Alenko stood before the hologram projected images.

Rolling his eyes he looked around the Presidium and had to admit the Citadel was rather fancy.

He had spoken with Zoë upon leaving the Normandy and gave her the Callahan to put back in his room. His pistol was strapped to his thigh and he wore his battered N7 leather jacket.

_No one can take that away. They can take my rank, my job, but the training is there and I earned the right to wear this jacket, minus the rank bars._ He thought. The black leather jacket with red stripes was one of the few items he carried out of the military with him.

He watched as numerous species moved about freely, C-Sec officers patrolling heavily. _Meanwhile in the other wards crime runs rampant._ Mal thought of the areas he usually visited in the Citadel when Serenity was there.

"Sergeant Shepard." A voice intruded on his thoughts, and it was annoying. Turning around he saw Ambassador Udina was standing there, the look on his face was as if he smelled something foul.

"Its Captain." He said. "Captain Shepard." Correcting the man.

Udina's face became more pinched. "Well _Captain_, I think it would be best if you left quietly. The last thing we need is controversy around this already touchy situation."

Mal looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're removing an eyewitness of the events on Eden Prime, because you're worried about controversy? What the fuck does that mean?"

Udina scowled. "With Hunt's name being considered for SPECTRE the last thing we need is you, the Butcher being associated with anything."

Mal's eyes narrowed. "I hate that name."

"Well I hate having you a criminal…"

"Alleged criminal." Mal cut him off. "I was never convicted and I think ambassador, someone in your position would know how to be diplomatic. You speak like a Krogan youth on his first battle. Loud, obnoxious and spewing little or true facts."

"How dare you! I can have you arrested and…"

Udina's threat was cut off as Shepard drew and rammed his pistol under his jaw. "And I can blow your head off. Which do you think would matter more?"

"Shepard!" Anderson barked and the freighter captain looked at the one man he respected. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

Mal growled and holstered his pistol. "Wouldn't want to dirty Winona anyways." He looked at Anderson. "Well since the _Ass-a-dor_ thinks I'm not needed, I'll see you round the 'verse." He nodded to Hunt, "Good luck becoming a SPECTRE." He gave Alenko and Williams nods pretending not to notice them remove hands from their own pistols before exiting the door.

He heard Williams hiss to Alenko, "He named his pistol _Winona?_" before the door hissed shut and he was in the hallway.

"I need a drink." Mal muttered and decided to head to Chora's Den where the atmosphere was better than the shiny white of the Presidium.

XX

Chora's Den

The pounding music, smoke and dim lights welcomed Shepard as he entered the bar. He glanced around at the various Asari dancing in alcoves, or atop the display behind the bar. The bar was filled with humans, Turians and there was a scattering of volus, Salarian and he even saw a Krogan near the back.

Stepping up to the bar he waited until the flustered girl turned his way. "Bourbon."

She went to fill his order he turned to study the rest of the bar. He spotted a familiar face and growled. "Harken."

He noticed the man was clearly drunk and was wearing a C-Sec uniform. Shaking his head he accepted his drink as he continued to look around. He saw a Turian with insignia that marked him as a General drinking and looking sullen.

His gaze landed on the Krogan who found his way to the back offices blocked by several shady and rough looking mercenaries.

His omni-tool chirped getting him to sigh. He tapped it. "I'm not in jail." Mal said.

"**Sir, where are you?"** his first mate's voice came back muffled by the surrounding noise.

"Since my presence would cause controversy I stopped by Chora's Den for a drink before coming back to the ship."

"**Just one sir?"** came Zoë's question.

"Yes, and I barely sipped it as you called me just after I ordered it." Mal said defensively. "I'll be back as soon as I finish it." He paused. "We need to do some thinking when I get back."

"**Yes sir."** The connection was cut. Mal shook his head and downed his drink and tossed a credit on the bar, he turned to leave but stopped seeing Commander Hunt and the other two entering the Den.

"Are you stalking me Commander?" he asked, "Because I am sure there are laws against that sort of behavior."

Hunt chuckled. "No. we had a very short meeting with the council and are now looking for someone."

"Well, I'll leave you to your manhunt." He chuckled. "I have a first mate to reassure I didn't sign up for a new tour." He waved them off and stopped seeing several bodies. "Those weren't there when I went in."

shaking his head he headed for the markets, thinking to take a walk before going to C-Sec Academy and then to the docks.

XX

C-Sec Academy

Mal sighed as he waited for the officer to take his statement. Next to him the young female Quarian in a deep green with pink trim and markings bodysuit fidgeted.

"I want to thank you for rescuing me." She said her voice was soft. "I shudder to think what would have happened to me if you hadn't stopped those Salarian's."

"I would recommend getting a gun and learning to use it." Mal said. "The 'verse isn't a friendly place, and I would think a Quarian traveling alone would know that."

The young Quarian fidgeted some more and wrung her hands together.

"Why were they trying to drag you off any ways?" Mal asked. "Salarians don't strike me as slavers."

The young Quarian took a breath and behind the tinted visor her eyes seemed to dim a bit. "They kept asking me for some sort of data. But I have no idea what they were talking about." She shifted. "They said I was the third Quarian they had and they were pressed for time."

"Did they say what happened to the other two?" Mal asked gently.

"Dead." The Quarian said. "I just don't understand why everyone hates my people like they do." She said. "I came here hoping to find work as a pilot, but I keep getting told that no one would hire me."

"Shepard!"

Mal turned as a C-Sec officer approached. "You said that there were two dead Salarian's in the markets."

"That's right." Mal said. "Shot them both as they were trying to kidnap this Quarian." He jerked his thumb towards the female Quarian.

"Well you must have missed. While there was some blood, there were no bodies."

"That's not possible. I shot them both in the head." Mal said.

"Well I've alerted the patrols to keep an eye out and to watch the clinic. If they turn up I'll let you know."

"So that's it?" Mal asked.

"We're overworked and understaffed. Looking for bodies that don't exist are stacked as a rather low priority."

Mal shook his head. "So, next time drag the bodies here and dump them on the floor if we want any action taken."

The man gave an shrug in apology. "And since one of the victims is a Quarian, the higher ups probably won't look to hard into it."

As they were talking Mal noticed the Krogan he saw in Cora's Den being escorted in by a trio of C-Sec officers.

Shaking his head. "You have my name and contact info." He told the officer.

The man nodded. "You and the Quarian can go."

Mal headed for the elevator that would take him to the docks and was surprised when the Quarian entered next to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My name is Matika'Zorel nar Valen." She said introducing herself. "You may call me Tika."

"Um…okay." Mal said hesitantly. "Captain Malcolm Shepard." He said extending his hand to shake.

Tika shook it.

"You have a ship up here?" Mal tried to remember, but the only thing he could recall was that she said she had been looking for employmen.

"Hopefully. I'm a good pilot. I can fly nearly anything." She said.

"Sounds like a talent to have." Mal said.

"I can start immediately." Tika said.

"Now just a minute!" Mal said. "I already have a pilot." He said.

"I can be your shuttle pilot. And I work cheap." She countered.

Mal sighed. "We'll see." He said as the elevator slowed and they stepped out.

"You fly in that?" Tika asked seeing the Normandy.

Mal chuckled. "Nope. My ship is the Hotaru in the next dock."

He watched as the Quarian moved and took in the sight of the older ship.

"Oh wow." He heard her breath. "We have seven of these in the fleet." She said.

Mal smiled. But that was wiped off with her next sentence.

"They breakdown a lot to the point they have become couriers between the bigger ships."

"Just wait till you see inside." Mal said and strode towards his ship, he saw the boarding ramp into the cargo bay was open and a young woman was working on a gears that opened and closed the cargo doors.

"And what may I ask you are doing to my ship?" Mal asked.

The young girl spun around, her twin pigtails whipping around. She wore a bright yellow shirt under tan bib coveralls. In her hands were a hammer and a torch.

She shut the torch off and pulled the welding goggles up. Mal blinked at the amber eyes.

"I'm fixin' the ruttin' thing." She said. "It took a Geth rocket back on Eden Prime and I was able to seal it until we hit the Citadel." The girl blinked. "Your ship? Oh shit, Captain Shepard!" the girl put her tools down and ran into the ship. He heard her shouting for his first mate and the others.

She came out wiping her hands on a rag. "I'm Tymora Lee Scott. Sorry about that. You can call me Tylee or Scotty. Ms. Zoë said I needed to talk with you about the job and I wanted to at least finish the repairs before we met so I could show you my work. And…I'm babbling. Shutting up now."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "And you did all of that without taking a breath, impressive."

Hearing footsteps he looked to see Zoë in pants, and wearing a vest over a white shirt. "Sir." She said looking more relaxed.

"Your girl was just explaining what she was doing to my ship." Mal said.

"It needed to be fixed sir." Zoë said.

"I am aware of that." Mal countered. "Now then, Ms. Scott, what have you all done to my ship?"

"I managed to get more power out of the thrusters. I made some minor repairs. The doors were the biggest thing." Tymora said.

"She also fixed the coil, as well as the intercom in the engine room." Zoë said.

Tymora looked down and blushed. "Twern't nothin'."

Mal shared a look with his first mate. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Jus' turned nineteen." Came the answer.

"Do your folks know where you are?" Mal asked.

The girl lowered her head. "They died a year ago when a cargo hauler crashed. I've been alone since then."

Mal felt bad. "We'll give you a trial month. If you work out the jobs yours." Tymora lifted her head and smiled.

"You get a room and meals and a percentage of whatever we get paid for the jobs." Mal said.

He found himself being hugged. "Thanyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" was blurred together. She released him then hugged Zoë and then Tika before hurrying into the ship. "WAH-HOOOO!"

Mal chuckled. "You think she's excited?" he asked Zoë who nodded and then looked at Tika. "She followed you home?"

Mal chuckled. "Aye. Zoë Sinclair meet Matika'Zorel nar Valen. Tika this is the first mate of Serenity. She's in charge when I'm off getting into trouble."

"Ma'am." Tika said. Zoë looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Talk, get to know one another. I'd say sit and braid each other's hair, but that's libel to get me shot."

"Got that right sir." Zoë muttered.

"Where's Taylor?" Mal asked entering the cargo hold.

"Last I saw he was heading for his bunk." Zoë said.

Mal sprinted the stairs to the walkways and headed down a corridor. He stopped outside a door and hit the chime.

"Its open!"

Mal hit the release and it hissed upwards opening into a small room. A young black man was putting things into a duffle.

"Glad to see you're alright Captain."

Mal nodded. "I take it this is where we part ways Jacob?" Mal asked.

Jacob Taylor nodded. "What I saw on Eden Prime…"

"You're going back to the Alliance?" Mal asked.

"I need to do something." Jacob said. "Don't get me wrong, the past year was good, but…"

Mal nodded. "While I was waiting with the Alliance, I sent a message to the Patriarch. We only get half the pay."

"Whatever you can get me will be fine. I didn't do anything but fly." Jacob said.

"So you're getting off here then? We could drop you somewhere else." Mal offered.

"No, thanks. But I think I saw the Glasgow and the XO is an old friend from my academy days. I'll catch a ride to Earth with them since they do a roundabout."

Mal nodded. "I'll make sure your money's in your account." He extended his hand.

Jacob shook it. "I'm sorry if I'm leaving you in the lurch."

Mal waved, "Its fine. You told me this wasn't permanent when I hired you."

"Yeah, but with Bester getting fragged and the Doc talking about leaving." Jacob said.

Mal laughed. "Well we already got a mechanic and I think I have a replacement pilot, not sure how good she is, but she's eager and pushy to get the job."

"Thanks for the job, an if you need me down the road and I'm disillusioned with military life you've got my com address."

"Take care Mr. Taylor, and keep an eye open." Mal said and left heading towards the rear of the ship in search of his ships doctor.

XX

The talk with Mordin Solace as usual left Shepard with a headache as the doctor spoke rapidly and went off on tangents. Mal found the doctor taking stock of the sickbay and the Salarian admitted it was time to move on. He admitted he had been thinking of it months before Eden Prime.

"Well Doc, I hate to lose you but like I told Jacob I understand. This was never a permanent stop for you."

Mordin blinked and admitted he thought Mal would have argued.

"This isn't a prison doc. Hell its home for some, a momentary stop for others. Are you getting off here, or can we drop you somewhere?"

Mordin admitted he was going to leave here and would see where his travels would take him next.

"Well, thanks for all the times you patched me up. Whatever your past is that's bothering you I hope you find whatever your looking for be it salvation, answers or whatever. I didn't ask and I still won't but all I can do is wish you safe journey."

Mordin thanked him and told him that he wished him well. He then told Shepard he was going to restock the sickbay and to keep his last pay as he felt he hadn't earned it.

XX

Serenity, Dining Area

"What a day." Mal said dropping onto his chair.

Zoë was nursing her coffee and looked at him. "So we lost three and recovered two new crewmates."

Mal nodded. "I checked on some of her work, Tylee is a thousand times better than Bester with all his Academy training."

"And our new pilot has spent the last two hours familiarizing herself with the controls of the ship." Zoë said and looked over her mug, "I like her."

Mal chuckled and nodded. "She has enthusiasm that's for sure. I think we'll head out to Cletus's and get her cabin refit."

"Sir?" Zoë asked.

"She's a Quarian. The least we can do is try and make things easier for her."

Zoë nodded. "We need a new doctor." She said.

"We managed before Mordin and we'll manage after. He's leaving the sickbay in better shape than it was before."

"Sir, before the doc joined the crew, we had a cabinet crammed full of Medi-gel and another with different sized bandages and gauze."

Mal nodded and gave a chuckle. "If we hadn't met him when we did, you would have inherited this ship a lot sooner than planned."

The pair fell into a long comfortable silence before Zoë asked, "What are we going to do now sir?"

"Well, first see if there's any jobs."

"We're not going to Barla Von are we?" Zoë asked with distaste.

"No. I prefer to stay away from anyone publicly associated with the Shadow Broker. I thought I'd check in with Snitch down in the Brown Sector, see if he has any jobs for us."

"Sir, last time we did a job for Snitch we had to keep Serenity in space dock for nearly a month." Zoë protested. "That's one Turian I'd just as soon shove out an airlock than trust with anything."

"I know. But flying under the radar means we take jobs where we can find them, and with us avoiding working for the Broker and since we're avoiding Alliance jobs our options fall to the seedy underbelly of the galaxy."

Zoë sighed.

"And since we refuse to run weapons, drugs and slaves we can't be too picky on anything else we haul." Mal continued.

"We could take on passengers." Zoë suggested.

Mal looked at her. "Your serious?" he asked surprised to hear her suggest it.

"Its honest work and could be a steady income with the right passengers." Zoë spoke her mind. "And we do have those empty cabins off the cargo hold."

Mal thought about it.

"Alright." He said after several minutes of thought. "You and our new mechanic see what we'll need and then we can hit the various markets around the Citadel."

"Sir, we could also think about renting out one of the shuttles."

Mal looked at his first mate. "You've been thinking this out, haven't you?"

"Its good business. We rent it out to a doctor or surveyor or someone respectable. It would give us a chance for other ports that had been closed to us before." Zoë pushed on. "We only use one shuttle anyways."

Mal stroked his chin. "It could work." He mumbled. "Alright. Put together an ad and I'll stop and post it."

Zoë nodded, "I would suggest hiring a new doctor. It would be efficient if we were to have passengers."

Mal shook his head, "I take it you'd like me to update the kitchen as well."

"It would be nice to eat something that didn't come out of a can or packet sir." Zoë said.

Mal sighed. "This will likely eat up the last of our funds." He told her in warning. "And our pay for the last job is only going to be half of what was agreed upon. Serenity needs fixin' before we can leave port again."

"It's a good thing sir. And we do have the moon we could use. There were several rich deposits of Ezo, silver and other metals and none of the digs are even close to being tapped out."

Mal nodded. "I'll let you do that. You were better at keeping the books." He said. The two had found a moon shortly after their discharges and helped an old man fend off some pirates who tried to steal his claim. When the old man died months later due to injuries, he'd left the moon to them. It had been a blessing with keeping them in supplies as they sold off several excavated loads. It was also home when they needed it.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm off to get some rack time. Its sounding like I'll have a long day." Mal said standing up.

"Goodnight sir." Zoë said and watched him go. Once he was out of sight she released a breath and after a few moments activated her omni-tool. She had several things to do before she could sleep.

XX

Zakera Ward

Mal walked easily amongst the denizens of Zakera Ward. The dim lighting, the atmosphere felt real, better than the bright shiny feel than the Presidium. He passed several shops, the bright neon signs in several languages giving a soft glow and a background hum. He half listened as the news reports blared from nearby consoles, one announcing the inclusion of Dillon Hunt of Earth being admitted as a Council SPECTRE.

"Good for you Hunt." He said as he watched the replay of the proceedings and nodded at the first mission for Hunt to track down and capture former operative Saren.

A part of Mal's mind whispered _That could have been you._ But Mal was kind of happy it wasn't. he hated being someone's show dog. He saw the coverage of Shepard adding a C-Sec officer, a Turian to his crew as well as a Quarian and a Krogan who Mal noticed was the same one he'd seen at Chora's Den just yesterday.

_Hunt's got some interesting companions, bet the ambassador is foaming at the mouth._ Mal thought with a dark sense of humor of mentally picturing Udina stroking out at all the aliens being included on the new ship and unable to influence any of it.

Mal stopped at a vendor and got a cup of noodles. He'd posted the ads Zoë gave him and had been told by his first mate that she and the other two were going to do the shopping that he could return later.

A figure dropped down to the bench next to him and he turned to see the hooded head.

"Goto." He greeted. He'd met the thief and her partner Keiji when they'd crossed paths on a job. Zoë didn't care for the thief, but Mal thought that had to do more with Kasumi's kleptomania than with the woman's personality.

"Malcolm Shepard, as I live and breath." Kasumi said in a slightly accented voice. And as she moved her head, he saw her face a bit in shadow. "How ya doin' Shep?"

"Eating." He said holding up his cup of noodles. "Staying out of trouble Kasumi?"

"Never." She said with a slight laugh.

"Where's your other half?" Mal asked.

Kasumi pouted a bit. "Keiji took a job for the Broker." She told him and Mal managed to suppress a wince. "So that means you're bored and happened up me to keep you entertained." Mal said.

"Its not like I hunted you down." Kasumi said. "I was wandering when I saw you." She said in her defense then looked around, "No Zoë?"

"She's getting supplies and things for Serenity. She took our new pilot and new mechanic with her, apparently for a girls bonding tradition or something like that." Mal said.

"Nothing happened to that delectable Jacob did it?" Kasumi asked.

"To Jacob, no. he decided to resign with the military. We lost Bester at Eden Prime, he got blown up by a Geth rocket."

The thief shrugged, she had never liked Bester. "At least that cute bottom of Jacob's is safe…you don't think some military nurse will claim it do you?"

Mal shook his head. He could always depend on the thief to keep him on his toes. "I am not talking about Jacob's ass." He said.

"We could talk about yours then Captain Tight-Pants." Kasumi offered with a grin.

Shaking his head, he tried to change the subject. "So other than boredom what brings you into my orbit Kasumi?"

"Well, since you won't let me oogle your tight britches, I came to see if I could hitch a ride to Omega."

Ignoring the flirting, he decided to focus on business. "I'm sure we could do that. You'll need to speak with Zoë about passage. She's turning Serenity respectable with us ferrying passengers as well as cargo."

Kasumi seemed to pout, "Do you know what the going rate for the captain's cabin is? I get lonely without my Keiji and can't sleep at night."

Mal chuckled. "Yeah-no. not happening Kasumi. Your boyfriend has a habit of sticking those knives of his into people who get familiar with what's under the skintight cat suit you wear. And I prefer not looking like a pincushion with those stilettos of his."

Kasumi giggled and gave a fake pout, "Ah, but Shep we could be so good together." She said and then smiled, "Well, perhaps Zoë would be willing to share her bunk."

Mal shook his head and focused on business. "We'll be at the C-Sec docks for the rest of the week while repairs are done and we stock up." He told her.

Kasumi nodded and swiped his noodle cup and vanished before he could protest.

"Damn it. I wasn't done with that!" he called and heard her mocking giggle from nearby, indicating she had used her stealth field.

With a sigh he went to get another cup, knowing that he was going to need it.

XX

Presidium, Citadel

He leaned against the rail and looked out over the lake. He had to admit that it was a sight to see.

"Shepard."

He turned to see Anderson approaching.

"Sir." He said. "Sorry to hear they took your ship."

Anderson nodded in thanks.

"I got your call, what do you need?" Mal asked as the other man joined him looking out over the pristine lake.

"I have a friend that needs a favor." Anderson began.

"What kind of favor? Its not hunting that former SPECTRE with Hunt is it?" Mal asked, wary of being dragged into something that would drag him back into the Alliance circle of influence.

"No. I know better than to ask that. No, you remember old Bobby Sixkiller?"

"Your medicine man?" Shepard asked for confirmation.

Anderson nodded. "His granddaughter is in a spot of trouble." Anderson paused and looked around and lowered his voice. "She needs to get off the Alliance radar for a while."

Mal looked at him. "I'm not one to cast stones, but what did she do?"

"She killed a man. A politician who tried to force himself on her, and the end saw him dead and her on the run. She lost everything."

Mal closed his eyes. "You do know aiding a fugitive is trouble?"

"Shepard…Malcolm, I wouldn't be asking if this was important. You usually stay out of Alliance space and that's what she needs." Anderson said. "I'll pay for her passage and do what I can in other areas you need."

Mal took a breath. "What's her name?" he asked, already making plans.

"Cheyenne, her name is Doctor Cheyenne Sixkiller. She's a trained surgeon and had her own clinic until this mess came down."

Mal wondered if there was a conspiracy but shook it off. "Well, I guess its fortunate that we happen to need a doctor on the ship. Our last one decided to continue his walkabout and left us with a vacancy." Mal said.

Anderson gave him a look, but didn't comment on it but instead continued. "I'll owe you for this Shepard. Cheyenne is my goddaughter and I can't let her come to harm over this."

"I know what its like sir." Mal said with a wry grin. "We'll be in port a couple more days, if you want to get her to us there, or is there somewhere we are to pick her up?"

Anderson took a breath and released it. "Right now I have her hidden here on the Citadel."

Mal thought about it. "Here's what we're going to do." And shared his plan with the older man who looked at him in surprise.

XX

C-Sec Academy, Docks

Three days later found Mal standing outside of his ship along with Zoë.

"So, you want to tell me about the passengers, or am I going to be pissed?" he inquired.

"No sir. Two passengers, no set destination." Zoë said. "The first is an Asari. She saw the ad for the rental of the shuttle, and she agreed to a monthly lease."

Mal looked at her. "And does this Asari have a name, or will I have to make one up?" the captain teased.

"No sir. And we talked about you and names." Zoë said in a flat tone.

"Is this about me naming my favorite gun Winona?" Mal countered.

"Not at all sir. Its just you aren't the best at giving name."

Their talk was cut short as an Asari stepped out of the elevator a hover sled behind her carrying numerous cases and crates.

Mal studied her and noted she sported several tattoos that made him think of some he'd seen as tribal. She was wearing a soft gold gown and sandals.

"Captain Shepard?" she said, her tone was aristocratic and melodious.

"Ma'am." He answered taking her extended hand and kissed the back of her knuckles.

"I am Illyana B'Accarin." She said. "Has your first mate explained my duties and what I needed the shuttle for?"

"She was just about to tell me, and I admit I am a mite curious." He said.

"I am a professional companion, I was trained by the Consort and am looking to visit clients beyond the Citadel."

Mal blinked. "A companion?" he was going to say something offensive, but Zoë stomped on his foot prevented that. He went with something else.

"Well there are several rules, I'm sure my first mate explained them to you?" he said instead.

"She did. I am to see my clients in the shuttle, and I am not to service any of the crew." She said.

"Right." Mal said. "I'll go over the rest of the rules after lift off to the other passengers."

Illyana nodded. "Then I best get all of this to my shuttle."

"Zoë will show you the way." Mal said and gave a slight bow of his head and watched as his first mate led the Asari away. He shook his head. _Companion, now that's a fancy word for professional whore._ He thought to himself. He heard that the Consort had several apprentices. Shaking his head he saw a figure wearing a robe step off the elevator and make its way towards him.

"Captain Shepard?" the voice was female and had a slight croak to it. A gloved hand came up and pulled the hood back to reveal a blue-green reptilian like female Drell.

"I am." He said. It was rare to see a female Drell outside their own system that they shared with the Hanar who had saved them when their world died.

"I am Sienna. A monk if you will. Your first mate said I could book passage."

"And what's your destination?" Mal asked.

"Nowhere special. I just want to see the galaxy before I die." Sienna said. "And no I'm not sick, I just wish to travel." She said.

Mal nodded. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying. I'll give you the tour after we're in space and you'll be given the rules of the ship with the other passenger and meet the crew."

Sienna nodded and stepped up the ramp, following the captain into the depths of the ship.

XX

AN: Two new faces, two cameos from ME2 characters. And a kind of cameo from another TV show. Wonder who will spot it. For some reason the Mass Effect stories are now coming easier while my muse is practically on strike for the other ones. And would the nameless guest please stop sending me hate letters and yelling at me in all capital letters. I post what's flowing. Sorry if its not a story I own that's not showing up. At least I'm posting something you douche. To my regular readers and fans, thanks for the support. We'll learn about the new faces and where they will fit in as time goes by.

**CUO **

**ESM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own and not making any profit.**

Chapter 3

Serenity, Cockpit

"You ready?" Mal looked at his new pilot.

"I can do it." Tika said.

"Are you sure?" Mal asked.

Tika nodded. I learned to do it with the fleet in case we needed to do a quick recovery with survey teams." The Quarian said.

"Alright then. Patch me in to the rest of the ship." He waited until she did. "You're on captain."

"This the captain speaking. In a few moments were leaving dock and will be picking up another member of our crew in mid-flight. She is unable reach us so we're going to perform what's called a Barn Swallow. I ask that the passengers stay in your cabins until I've given the all clear. Zoë, I need you at the cargo doors. Tylee stay in the engine room. After we pick up our wayward passenger, we'll be taking a leisurely flight to a small private station where we hope to perform some refits. Now, I suggest you all buckle up until my next announcement and enjoy the ride."

He signaled and Tika shut off the ship intercom. "Nice speech Captain."

"I thought it best to warn everyone to keep them out of the way. Take us up Ms. Valen."

The sound of the docking clamps releasing and he smiled as Serenity smoothly rose and backed out of the docking bay.

"Set course, 2-7-4."

The Hotaru freighter rose and began to fly across the Citadel. Tika winced as chatter came over the com's as a multitude of voices protested the Hotaru's flight across several lanes of traffic.

"Sir, Citadel Control is advising we alter course." She said.

"Steady as she goes and don't reply." They cruised, causing many of the air cars and shuttles to veer out of the way and the screams over the communications channel intensified drowning each other out.

Mal ignored them as his eyes looked for and finally found the one air car he wanted.

"Sir, looks like she's got C-Sec on her." Tika said.

"Those aren't C-Sec." Mal said. He tapped the intercom. "Zoë, open the doors."

"Its in your hands." Mal told his pilot and watched as they passed over the air cars and put some distance. Tika's hands danced over the controls and Serenity circled and charged at the air cars.

Mal gripped the back of the chair and prayed the Doc could do her part as the cars passed under them. He felt the ship lurch a bit as Tika pulled up as Zoë' call came back "We got 'em sir."

"Get us out of here." He ordered Tika who was already pulling the Hotaru freighter out of the Citadel's arms and into space, aiming for the Mass Relay.

Mal jogged from the cockpit over the crosswalks, sparing the damaged air car a glance as he ran down the stairs. Zoë was there with an extinguisher putting out small fires the car had, covering them with foam. He smacked the emergency release and the door hissed open with a protest.

He saw the doctor, her tanned features and long raven black hair. He saw she was starring ahead wide eyed and gripping the control stick with both hands.

"Doc?" he questioned and touched her shoulder, which caused her to scream.

Mal stepped back and looked at Zoë who rolled her eyes, shoved the extinguisher into his hands grabbed the doctor turned her and slapped her.

The doctor looked at her in surprise. "You hit me."

"You were hysterical." Zoë countered.

"You hit me."

"You said that already. Now are you hurt?" Zoë asked.

"Wha…no, I'm fine." She said doing a quick check as she answered. "Just, scared the hell out of myself as I never handled a car before."

Zoë helped her out while Mal went to the nearest wall screen. "What's happening up there Tika?" he asked jabbing the intercom for the bridge.

"We hit the relay and there wasn't any sign of pursuit." Came back the reply. "It looks like we got away clean."

Mal breathed a sigh of relief. "We're checking out the doc and then call everyone to the cargo hold." He said and clicked off the intercom. He saw the Doc dragging several packs out of the car and then looking at him. "Captain Anderson said you would take me on as a crewmember?"

Mal nodded. "And keep you out of Alliance controlled space." Mal replied.

"Thank you. Uncle Dave got me off Earth and to the Citadel, but he was worried those that worked with the pig I killed would push to get me and they nearly did."

"Well Zoë will show you where the sickbay is and your bunk. Then she'll bring you back here to meet the crew and passengers as I explain the ship rules."

Cheyenne nodded and reached into the car again causing Mal to freeze. "What is that?"

A soft meow came out of the carrier. "This?" Cheyenne said holding up the carrier. "This is Mr. Whiskers."

"I didn't ask for introductions." Mal said. "Let me get this straight, you're on the run for you life and you brought a cat with you? Are you insane?"

"I've had Mr. Whiskers since I was young. He not a normal cat." She put the cage down and pulled the creature out.

"Funny, it looks like a cat." Mal said looking at the white furred menace he was sure it was going to be.

"Mr. Whiskers is synthetic cat. A friends father made him for me. He's a combination pet, hacker, cyber warfare and guardian."

"Guardian?" Mal asked. "What is he gonna do, hiss at someone?"

Cheyenne frowned and put the critter down. "Mr. Whiskers, activate defenses level one."

Mal stepped back as the cat's back seemed to shimmer and a small cannon appeared and its eyes went from green to red. A small dish formed around the end of the table and a shield shimmered into existence around Cheyenne.

"What in the name of a Krogan's sphincter?" Mal said and reached for his sidearm.

"I wouldn't do that captain." The doctor warned. "Mr. Whiskers stand down." Mal watched as the transformation reversed.

"Mr. Whiskers meet Captain Shepard and First Mat Sinclair." The doctor said and to the surprise of the others gave a bow.

"You said something about my bunk?"

XX

Cargo Hold

Fifteen minutes later, the two passengers and the new crewmembers stood in the hold trying to ignore the wrecked air car.

Mal came down the steps, pausing to look everyone over.

"I'm your Captain Malcolm Shepard. Most of you met my First Mate, Zoë Sinclair." He gestured to the coco skinned woman. "Next is our new pilot, Matika'Zorel nar Valen." He gestured to the Quarian who gave a slight wave.

"Also new to the crew are Tymora Lee Scott our mechanic and Dr. Cheyenne Sixkiller who is taking up the duties of the ships doctor." Mal looked as both the Asari and the Drell studied the crew who in turn studied them.

"Now the rules on my ship are simple." Mal said drawing attention back to him. "Passengers aren't allowed in the engine room and the engine room. And you'll need an escort in the cargo bay once we pick up cargo." He saw both Asari and Drell nod. "Next is we don't have a set meal except dinner. We've got fixin's for small meals and recently added food rations safe for other species."

"Goop?" Tylee said.

Mal nodded. "Nutritious and filling and keeps forever."

"Next is that I spoke with our Asari passenger, but I am making it known to all, she is not servicing crew or other passengers on this ship."

He saw her stiffen and then give a brief nod, but Mal figured she would have to get a thicker skin away from the Citadel.

"Now then, we're on our way to a station to get some repairs. It is not the most…friendly place, so I would recommend you either stay with the ship, or stay close to me or Zoë. The fella who runs it isn't a bad source, but there are those with questionable…personalities that you should be wary of."

Mal waited. "After that we're going to Omega to try and get some cargo." He told them.

"Captain Shepard." Illyana said getting his attention.

"Yes?" Mal wondered what the Asari Companion was going to come up with.

"Will we be seeing any worlds or just stations?"

"Aye. We'll be on several colonized worlds. We'll even frequent Illium." Mal said and the Asari nodded.

"Well if that's all, Tika I'll see you in the cockpit to go over our route." Mal told the Quarian who nodded in understanding.

XX

It took a day to reach Cletus's Way Station since the nearest Relay was two systems away. Mal was in the co-pilots chair as he allowed Tika to pilot Serenity through the asteroid field.

"Why did he build it out here not even near a relay?" Tika asked as she moved the ship around a rather large asteroid.

"He doesn't like a lot of people." Mal said.

"Then why did he open a station?" the Quarian asked.

"Many years ago Cletus's wife wanted to open a diner and he wanted to open a repair shop. As time went by relatives added their own shops and as happens, families fought." Mal said nothing as Tika avoided some asteroids with ease.

"Then the day came when ol' Cletus had enough and after a very ugly divorce had the station moved out here."

"So all the family is back wherever they started?" the Quarian asked.

"No they came with their shops and they still fight." Mal chuckled. "Just avoid the diner when Cletus and the missus are in attendance. They tend to take shots at one another. "There it is." Mal said and Tika looked at the station.

"He linked together several asteroids." He saw a light on a control panel. "Finish the docking, I need to check on something."

Mal left Tika to fly, trusting her to do her job. He edged along the catwalk and looked around, stopping at the entrance to the vacant shuttle. "Alright Kasumi, you might as well come out now, we're at Cletus's."

The door opened and Kasumi was there minus her hood. "How'd you know?" she pouted.

"Power was being shunted to the shuttle that should have been powered down." Mal said. "So you stowed away." He said.

Kasumi shrugged. "Zoë scares me. She's quick with that shotgun of hers." The thief peered around. "She still doesn't know I'm here?"

"Not yet. You haven't helped yourself to anything since you've been here have you?"

"Come on Shep, do you really think I can't control my impulses?" Kasumi asked her eyes glittering with amusement.

"I ain't answering that. Get to the dining and get some food."

Kasumi didn't argue and went to do as she was told. He paused seeing Sienna sitting in the cargo hold in the lotus position, her eyes closed.

"She's been like that for an hour."

He turned to see Cheyenne leaning against the rail.

"Settling in alright doc?"

She seemed a bit nervous. "I wanted to talk with you about that." She said. "I know you and Uncle Dave made some arrangements, and I am grateful…"

"But?" Mal prompted.

"I'm not cut out for a life on the run."

Mal nodded. "You want me to drop you somewhere out of Alliance control?"

Cheyenne hesitated. "Somewhere I could get lost in the crowd."

Mal nodded. "I know a few places." He rubbed his jaw, "I'll make a list and get it to you over the next few days. But you young lady will need to talk with Anderson. I ain't in a position to tell the man I told I was going to keep you safe that I left you off my ship after less than two days."

"Captain, I am not cut out for this. I'm a duster. I need the feel of solid ground, the warmth of the sun, the feel of the wind." She looked at him. "That thing with the car…I was terrified and I can't live like that."

Mal sighed. "Anderson's going to shoot me." He muttered. "Alright doc. I'll make sure you get somewhere relatively safe."

He watched her head back towards the sickbay and wondered if he was ever going to get a doctor to stay. _Two doctors already. But at least they're alive._

Shaking his head he wandered the ship. Stopping in the engine room he stopped dead.

"What in the ass end of a Thresher Maw happened here?"

Consoles were opened with wires and other parts exposed. He saw panels and floor plates opened as well. The only thing still sealed was the drive core.

"Tylee?" he called out and stepped back when his mechanic hung upside down like a monkey.

"Hey captain." She said smiling brightly.

"What the hell happened to my engine room?" Mal demanded. "We're docking and my engine room looks like a pack of wild Varren tore thru here."

"Its fine. I'm just going over everything to make sure there was nothing that needed fixin'." She said. "I already discovered we need a couple yards of new wiring and more cables." She said. "The only thing new and shiny is the drive core. I've never seen anything like it."

"And you won't." Mal said. "It was the prototype for a new ship that's in development. I got it at a steal." He finished with a chuckle. "I want this engine room back together."

"But captain, I need it open to start the repairs."

"That's what Cletus's men are for." He told her.

Tylee looked insulted. "I ain't letting someone else tickle my girl."

"Your girl?" Mal said with an amused smirk.

"Captain, I…I fell in love with the ship the minute I saw her. She speaks to me and I understand her."

Mal nodded. "Alright, alright, you can supervise the refit. Just don't tucker yourself out too much."

Tylee hugged him and Mal wandered away shaking his head. _I got a ship full of women. If Zoë starts hugging I might need to get more men on this ship._ He thought.

"Just keep it clean. Last thing I need is for you to hang yourself on all the ship guts."

He shook his head and walked away wondering when he lost control of his ship.

XX

Mal smirked as the boarding ramp opened. He was followed by Zoë as he strode down it and smirked at the short dwarf that was standing there.

"Malcolm Shepard!" he roared and the smile left Mal's face.

"You slimy no good swindler you have a lot of nerve showing up here, after what you pulled."

Mal looked at Zoë with a questioning look and she shrugged. Mal turned to find the dwarf who stomped towards him. The rest of the crew and passengers stood at the top of the ramp watching.

The dwarf swung back as if he was going to punch Mal who flinched and brought up his hands up to block only to find himself pulled down into a rib-cracking hug. The dwarf laughed.

"How you doin' you old pirate? Its so good to see you."

Mal relaxed a bit.

"What are you doing here?" the dwarf asked.

Mal gestured towards Serenity. "The old girl needs a refit. And I need food and filters for a Quarian not to mention some…"

"What the hell have you done to her?" the dwarf demanded. "You just updated the defensive systems six months ago."

"Took some hits from Geth weaponry on Eden Prime." Mal said.

The dwarf shook his head. "Geth beyond the veil jus' isn't right." He spotted the others. "Zoë, you still with this reprobate?"

Zoë chuckled, "What can I say, the captain's someone who's earned my loyalty."

He spotted the Asari. "Hello, what do we have here?" Mal blocked him.

"Enough out of you, you old smoothy. She's a passenger." Mal turned to everyone. "Crew and passengers of the Serenity this is Cletus T. Wood."

The dwarf gave a bow. "Welcome to the Woodshed." He said. "Not only are we a repair station, but we also have a armory, diner and a spa."

Cletus looked at Mal, "Lets go to the office and go over what needs to be done." He looked at the others, "Jus' follow Zoë, she's been here before…and stay away from level two. The Blood Pack showed up and haven't left yet."

Mal scrunched his nose. "You let Vorcha onto your station?"

Cletus shrugged. "Well they came with the Bataran and Krogan and they are paying."

Mal looked at him for a moment then turned to Zoë, "Pass out guns for everyone and make sure they stay on the promenade." He looked at Cletus "And if any of my crew or passengers wind up missing…"

Cletus nodded. "Ursula and her family are already patrolling."

Mal looked at him, "Your wife and her family are armed…yeah, this won't go well."

XX

The passengers and crew of Serenity were gathered in the bar. Tika asked the question that they all were thinking, "Um, Zoë what's the big deal with Mrs. Wood being armed?"

Zoë sipped her drink, her back was to a wall and her eyes drifted to the entrance every so often.

"Its not really a big deal. Cletus's wife….well, she's a Krogan you see and her favorite weapon is one of those assault cannons, you know with the spinning barrel and fires a thousand rounds a minute or something like that…what?" she asked seeing the others looking at her.

Tylee spoke first, "That short little man, married a female Krogan? I didn't even know Krogan females were allowed to leave the Krogan home world."

Illyana sipped her tea. "While it is rare, some female Krogan do leave but I've never heard of one taking a mate before."

Sienna shook her head. "For a Krogan female to choose a human says there is more to Cletus Wood than seen."

Here Zoë laughed. "That says it nicely. Ursula does love her husband, even when their fighting."

They looked up as Mal entered and went to the bar ordering a drink.

"The captain looks kind of pale." Tylee said.

Zoë smirked. "Just finished negotiating with Cletus."

Mal with his drink and sat down with them. "I swear dealing with that man I need to check my fillings and count my fingers." He took a sip of his drink. "Zoë, the work crew is already started, we'll be here a week."

Zoë nodded. "Understood sir."

"Cletus has arranged a series of rooms." Mal told them.

"Does that include me?" Illyana asked.

"It does. I doubt you want to sleep on your shuttle while work crews are banging away at all hours." Mal said. "And reminder, stay on the promenade and if you see Batarans or Vorcha…."

"Find me or the captain." Zoë said.

"I was going to say shoot first and we'll sort out the damage later, but yeah find Zoë…"

"You're all heart sir."

Mal smirked, "Ain't I?"

XX

The week passed without incident and the crew and passengers of Serenity found the shops run by Ursula's Krogan relatives and Cletus's human ones. Mal was amazed to learn the Blood Pack were contained by Ursula who was venting her current anger at her husband at the Pack who were hiding in the other levels, afraid to leave until their ships return for them.

Mal got to know his new crew a bit. He found out Tika liked to watch romance movies, much to the young Quarian's embarrassment. He learned Tylee went gaga over unicorns when the mechanic found some in one of the shops and promptly bought them all to decorate her bunk with.

He found out that Cheyenne was still undecided. She talked about leaving one moment, then changed her mind just as quickly and told him she was staying. These talks usually happened late at night when the doctor came looking for her cat who seemed to be obsessed with finding its way into Mal's room and the captain woke to find the four footed menace snuggled up on his pillow against the back of his head.

Cheyenne explained that Mr. Whiskers used to do that to her dad when she lived at home.

Mal also learned a bit about his passengers, well he learned about Sienna as he kept finding the Drell meditating at all hours day and night. Mal talked with her a bit about his past and the female Drell hinted about some of her travels, and her time spent on Illium.

Mal and the Asari Companion couldn't stay in the same room before one would insult the other. meaning Mal mentioned her "Whore Service" and she spoke to him as if he was the lowest scum in the entire galaxy which led to one or the other storming away, several times Zoë prevented her captain from shooting the Asari and reminding him she was paying him for the use of a shuttle.

Mal kept an eye on the Blood Pack whenever the group went to a different level. He followed in the shadows as Tylee went to some of the ship shops and got parts for Serenity or odds and ends for herself. The Bataran that saw him ran away screaming about "The Butcher!" Mal shook his head, but kept his hand near his gun until the others returned to the promenade.

Near the end of the refit Mal was sitting at the bar while Cletus sat next to him. "You know, your wasting your time." Cletus said.

"Well, I do need my ship." Mal said sipping his beer.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You're a soldier. Hell you're a fucking hero. What are you doing Malcolm?"

"Getting by." Mal said. "And the Alliance has its heroes." He gestured towards the wall screen where the news was reporting Commander Hunt's latest exploits. "Besides, I chafe under rules. Hunt gave a nice interview even when the reporter blindsided him. Me, I probably would have shot her for the hatchet job." Mal shook his head. "I'm no hero. I'm not even a great man."

"Bullshit." Cletus said. "And Ursula agrees. You stood up for me and you gave the bride away when most of her clan was calling for my balls and my head."

"Most of them wanted your balls until your bride introduced them to that chain gun of hers." Mal said.

Cletus chuckled. "I tell you, I never heard a Krogan make that sound before until you presented that thing to her."

Mal chuckled and tensed seeing Illyana enter with Tylee and Zoë.

"Now there's something I don't understand. Usually the only species you have issues with are the Bataran and Vorcha, but every time that Asari gets within the same room as you, you tighten up more than a virgin's twat on her wedding night."

"Leave it." Mal warned turning back to watch the galactic news. Cletus however ignored him and plowed on. "I take it an Asari Companion messed you up something fierce. It helps if you talk about it."

"Zoë knows and I won't talk about it." Mal said dropping a credit chip on the bar. "Going for a walk." He said and was out the door before the dwarf could say something.

Cletus sat there in silence until Zoë joined him.

"From the look on the captain's face, I bet you asked him what his issue was with our Asari Companion." The first mate of the Serenity said accepting the mug from the Hanar bartender.

She sipped the beer and made sure the others were occupied before she looked at the dwarf.

"It happened about a week after you and Ursula decided to leave the crew and settle down." She started the story. "We ended up on Illium and the captain ordered the rest of us on shore leave. During the week he met what he thought was a young Asari maiden. I didn't know what to look for and she soon joined our crew as cargo officer, she said she and Mal were married and I found out later it was to settle a debt and Mal being fresh out of Alliance Military was new to inter-species interactions. He brought her aboard and for a week things were looking up. It was on Omega that we found out her true nature." Zoë sipped her beer. "She was an Ardat-Yakshi."

Cletus whistled. "I swear that boy has the worst luck."

Zoë nodded. "The captain survived, which had her try a second time as she found him fascinating. The captain managed to fight her off and wound her badly, she fled."

Cletus shook his head. "And the whole Companion thing?"

"It was how she first met the captain. He rescued her." Zoë said. "And its why Mal has issues with Asari in intimate encounters or jobs that take them into that field. He has no problem with the Asari Commando's or scientists. Hell he's friendly as hell with Aria."

"Aria isn't friendly with anyone." Cletus said. "The Queen Bitch of Omega doesn't have nice DNA in her body. Its rumored her mother mated with a Thresher Maw or the ice saber cat on some arctic world."

Zoë shrugged, she'd seen her captain interact with the Pirate Queen and it was something to see for sure.

"As I told Illyana, give it time." Zoë said. "If you push him, he might shoot you." She warned the dwarf who chuckled. "Wouldn't be the first time I was on the wrong end of that boy's pistol." He drank deeply. "The wife's worried about him. I worry too. We consider Mal ours and we both think he needs something more than being a captain of a freighter."

"He is happy." Zoë said. "Happier than when we were with the Alliance." She said. "Like his mother told me, you don't lead a Shepard they find their own paths."

Cletus nodded and spotted something on the news. "I take it your going to Omega next?"

Zoë nodded. "Captain figures we can find some cargo and since neither of our passengers have a set port the destination doesn't matter."

"Three passengers." Cletus said causing Zoë to look at him. He gestured to the back of the bar and Zoë's eyes narrowed and she reached for her shotgun. "Gato." The first mate of Serenity growled the name and before she could reach the thief, Kasumi was gone, activating her stealth field. Cletus shook his head as Zoë left the bar.

He waited several moments then spoke to the empty air to his left, "That girl has a mighty big anger towards yeh."

A shimmer and crackle of blue energy revealed Kasumi. "I'm afraid I deserve her anger." She picked up the mug of beer and swallowed it. The thief's hooded eyes watching the door should Zoë return.

XX

Mal found his steps leading him away from the promenade. He passed several workers, nodding at those who he recognized. He found himself at a balcony that overlooked the docking bay with his ship.

"I remember the first time you brought that bucket in."

Mal turned and relaxed seeing Ursula step out of an alcove. "Got yourself a new crew." The female Krogan growled, "Can't say I don't like them."

Mal shrugged. "Don't let your kin hear ya say that." Mal joked. "Sorry haven't spent a lot of time chatting with you."

Ursula waved a gloved hand. "Your seeing to your people and ship. I'd box your ears if you wasted time talkin' to an old Krogan like me."

Mal shook his head. "Your not old. Just grouchy."

"Don't you forget it." Ursula said as she sat on a bench. "What's buggin' ya pup?"

"Memories. Just some old issues that I need to work through."

"Bullshit. You ain't a sissy. Where's your quad at, letting some hussy turn you inside out? I tell you this Malcolm Shepard you start getting your head right, or I'll be back on board and kick your ass from here to the edge of space."

Mal smiled. "You know, you sound a lot like my ma when she's trying to give me a talking to."

"Smart woman. Now do you want to help me with those damn Vorcha?" Ursula asked patting the chain gun Mal noticed on the bench next to her. "I really shouldn't. I do need to go to Omega, and between Eclipse, Blood Pack, and the Blue Suns there I think its best if I decline."

Ursula chuckled. "Well then I best get to work, damn Vorcha breed like Varren. About as intelligent as one as well."

Mal chuckled and watched the female Krogan leave and went back to watching over his ship.

XX

Zoë joined him ten minutes later and he saw the look on her face before she spoke he said, "I take you just spotted Kasumi."

Zoë glared at him. "Sir, what was that thief doing onboard Serenity?" his first mate managed to say keeping her voice a low growl and the captain noticed her hand hovering over her shotgun.

"She needed a lift to Omega and with that as our next port of call I told her we would give her a lift."

"That thief…" Zoë started but Mal stopped her. "Zoë, please. Kasumi promised to keep her habits in check and went above and beyond to stay out of your way." Mal said and turned to face her. "We do owe Kasumi for that job she and her Keiji did for us."

Zoë snorted. "They will hold that favor over our heads until the stars go out." She stepped several paces away then turned to face him. "I protest Gato being on the ship. But we will ferry her to Omega. Next time she wants a ride, she better have currency and not involve us in any of her or Keiji's get rich schemes."

Mal smiled. "I promise, after this time, Kasumi Gato and Keiji Tanaka are paying customers."

Zoë gave him a look that told him that she didn't believe him but it would do for now.

"So, having a nice time with an all female ship?" Mal asked.

"Except for this one male, my ship is nearly perfect." Zoë said with a joking smirk as Mal sputtered and mock protested the ownership of his prized vessel.

XX

Two days later, Mal smirked as the last of the supplies were loaded aboard Serenity. Tylee had spent the day before going over the whole ship, pleased with the refit.

Cletus watched as the passengers and crew boarded while Mal stood there. "Well old friend, its time for this ship to fly."

"It's a good thing, I was wondering if you were going to take up roots and carve out a section for yourself." Cletus said with a chuckle.

"But the black's calling to me and I have cargo to pick up and deliver." The two faced each other and clasped forearms.

Cletus looked around Mal and spotted Zoë at the top of the ramp. "You take care of this scamp and yourself Zoë." He called to her.

Zoë nodded and watched as their long time friends separated and Mal strode up the ramp. He paused and looked up to see Ursula at the balcony. He gave her a salute and she nodded.

Mal tapped the ramp controls and the ramp cycled up. He made his way to the cockpit and smiled as Tika was gushing over the new controls, consoles and the new seat.

"I take it you're happy with the refit?" Mal smiled dropping into his chair while Zoë took the co-pilots seat. "Take us out of here Tika. Set course for Omega."

"Aye-aye captain." Tika said, the Quarian's hands danced over the holographic display.

Mal swore she was humming and shot a look to Zoë who smiled as Serenity lifted off and left the docking bay.

"Course laid in." Tika reported as they headed for the system with relay.

Mal sat back in his seat and grinned happy to be moving. "It's a fine day to be alive."

_Ships repaired and fully stocked, paying customers and Kasumi. Last talk with the Doctor and she's willing to stay._ He thought. He knew he had to work out his issues and he wanted to make things work with the Companion because he knew she would be good for the ship.

He also knew that while Sienna had her secrets, the Drell had given her word that she wasn't wanted, nor would anyone be looking for her.

_Something I can't really say about Kasumi, but at least for the most part she means us no real harm._

Zoë's look told him she knew what he was thinking about and he knew his first mate wouldn't let anything happen.

XX

**AN: my pc crashed and died, I lost nearly 5,000 songs, all my photos and wallpaper as well as games and movies. Geek squad couldn't do anything. Thankfully my stories were on my flash drives. I however hate the new computer. The Toshiba is overly sensitive and I miss Windowsxp. I had that computer for 7 years.**

**Again for some reason the mass effect stories are flowing easier. TTFN ~ ESM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own and I'm not making a profit from this.**

Chapter 4

Omega

Mal strode down the ramp a smile on his face, which left the moment he saw a familiar Batarian. "Hello Anto." He said, "What does she want this time?"

Anto Korragan was Aria's bodyguard and Mal's personal pain in the ass.

"Get your ass to her and find out." Anto growled.

"I don't work for Aria and she knows I don't come like a pet varren. That's why she has you." The captain said. "Tell your mistress I'll be there after I'm done with my business."

Anto scowled, "When Aria commands all of Omega obeys."

Mal smirked. "Go on you varren, I have work to do." He said deliberately turning his back and speaking with Zoë.

"We need to meet our contact at Afterlife. After that I need to see what Aria wants." Mal said to his first mate.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Tylee you and Tika stay with the ship. You won't need parts and I'd prefer to keep Serenity ready to leave at moments notice."

"I wanted to get a new scanner for sick bay. Your friend Cletus suggested a dealer here on Omega." Cheyenne said.

"Alright, but avoid back ally's and stay in lighted areas." Mal told the doctor.

"I shall accompany the doctor." Sienna said, the Drell's gravely voice intoned as she stepped out of the cargo bay's shadows.

Kasumi stepped around her and smiled. "Thanks for the lift Shep." She said activating her stealth field and vanishing. Zoë growled when she saw the captain jump indicating that Kasumi had pinched his ass as she slipped past.

"Goodbye Kasumi." Mal said with a chuckle. "Well Ms. B'Accarin any clients you wish to see while we're here?"

the Asarin Companion gave him a flat look. "No captain, not here." She said and turned to return to her shuttle quarters.

Mal looked at Zoë and shrugged. "Well since our goodwill ambassador has returned to the ship, lets head to Afterlife."

He watched as the robed Drell and the human doctor headed for the more populated sectors while he and his first mate headed to what many believed the heart of Omega and the domain of Aria T'Loak.

XX

"So Doctor, what does this sensor do?" Sienna asked as they waited for the merchant to return.

"The scanner as a two fold purpose. The first it analyses blood and it can make synthetic blood." Cheyenne said. "So if you get hurt I can take a sample of your blood analyze it and create more of it synthetically. Once its in your system it mixes with the actual blood and changes to become it with no difference."

Sienna seemed impressed.

"I asked at the station what they had and the captain's friend suggested we check the markets here."

"In my life I have seen many wonders in my travels but I am always amazed by the wonders of medical science." Sienna said.

"Have you traveled to many places?" Cheyenne asked.

"I have traveled to many worlds, seen the worst of many species. I have done many deeds I am not proud of." The Drell seemed lost in thought and was muttering to herself.

She snapped out of it. "I now travel, hoping to see a different side of the universe. To make amends for the evils I have seen and done."

Cheyenne was stopped from asking as the Elchor merchant returned with the data on the scanner.

XX

"Are you sure we can trust him, sir?" Zoë asked as she looked across the table to the scar covered Batarian.

"His credits are good." Mal said the music muffling their discussion. "And we do need the cargo."

"But from reports, Feros has gone silent after reports that the Geth were attacking." Zoë said.

"Geth we can deal with. We do need the money and this is the best offer we've had. We didn't get full pay for Eden Prime and the passengers while a steady income, won't keep up in fuel and parts."

"Yes sir." Zoë said.

Mal looked back at the Batarian, "You don't mind me asking, usually when I encounter one of your kind, they scream Butcher and either shoot at me or run away."

The Batarian chuckled. "The fallacy of youth. I know what you did Captain. I am also a realist in that while you hate a majority of my people you do not strike first." The Batarian took a drink from his glass. "I also know that you are a fair and honest man who will do the job as long as it doesn't involve slaves, drugs or WMD's."

"There are other things a well, but you understand that otherwise we wouldn't be talking." Mal confirmed.

"I need you and your ship to take supplies to Zhu's Hope colony on Feros. They were recently attacked by the Geth and are now recovering." The Batarian said. "Other ships will be routed as they become available. With Exo-Geni on the ropes other companies are hoping to establish ties with the colony."

Mal smirked. "And where is the cargo?"

"Its being dropped off near the relay on your way out of the system, it's protected by pair of drone ships. Your ship will have no trouble picking up the cargo containers."

Mal took the file and passed it to Zoë. "The cargo containers are big square ships that can be magnetically attached to other ships so as not to take their cargo space. Many colonies use them, hell pirates pick them up cheap and use them as bases on planets and moons after some modifications."

The Batarian laughed. "That they do. Now then, you will pick up two of them and deliver them to Feros. Once delivered you will return here and collect your pay." He held up a hand, "You can of course inspect them to verify you carry what you agree to haul."

Mal smiled. "Well then, it looks like we will be able to work together."

"Good. Lets hope this will lead to a long standing business relationship." The Batarian said. "And for future reference you may call me Porthos."

XX

Illyana sat at the console in the shuttle and clicked off the communications screen. She had just spoken with the Consort and her orders remained the same. She was to stay with Serenity and maintain her cover as a Companion.

She thought the Matriarch's interest in the human Shepard was a waste of time and resources. _Commander Hunt, the first human SPECTRE would be a better subject and use of resources._ She shook her head and decided to do some reading. She wrinkled her nose at the trashy novel Tylee had left for her and brought up several Asari ones on a data pad.

XX

Mal walked up the steps towards Aria's balcony that overlooked all of Afterlife. He'd sent Zoë back to get Serenity to get it ready for takeoff. He smirked at Anto who scanned him.

Aria was sitting on her couch drinking and raised a curious brow at him. "You took your time." She said.

Mal stepped around the Batarian and sat near her. "I'm not your pet to be summoned when you get an itch." He took a shot glass and studied the amber liquid before sipping it. "So what's got you snarling like a Krogan?"

"Leave us." She orders and casually flicks a switch; that brings up privacy screens that enclose her balcony. She stands and spins, straddling Mal's lap in a very fluid move.

Before he can speak she claims his mouth and kisses him violently. When she pulls back their both gasping for air. Aria places a hand on his chest. "You've been naughty."

Mal gives her his lopsided smirk. "You wouldn't like me if I behaved."

"True." Aria admitted then sighed. "This will be our last time. I cannot afford a weakness and you are a weakness Malcolm Shepard. You make me feel and I can't, not with other forces conspiring on Omega."

Mal looked at her. "If I'm a weakness, what is Liselle?"

"I've sent her away and erased all files referencing our relation." Aria said sadly. "Things are in motion that will force me to harden myself, harder than I've been. I need you to understand."

Mal looked at the former Pirate Queen and saw a rare vulnerability. "I understand. Then lets make this a time to remember."

Talking was non-existent and the captain didn't return to his ship until late the next day.

XX

Mal sat in the cockpit with his feet propped up on a console a satisfied smirk. Zoë who was piloting while Tika had gone to catch a few hours of sleep the Quarian had spent the night simulating pick up of the cargo containers and after really doing so, had been ordered to hit her bunk for some shuteye.

"You can stop gloating sir." Zoë said as she made some adjustments. Serenity had entered the relay and was bound for Feros, which would be another three hours.

"Gloating?" Mal asked looking at his first mate.

"Sir, I've served with you for several years. You were summoned to see Aria and you were gone all night which indicates you are more than likely sporting new bruises on your person just like the last time you and Aria made the beast with two backs and Embraced Eternity."

"Why Zoë, you sound positively jealous." Mal said to which his first officer rolled her eyes but continued to handle the ships controls.

"So, you being a kept man, how long before she sends someone after us this time?" Zoë asked.

Mal's smile faded a bit. "No one. We're done." He said softly. Zoë tapped the auto-pilot and turned to look at him. "Sir?" she asked.

"Aria doesn't need any distractions or weaknesses." He lowered his feet and sat up straight. "So there will be no more frolicking under the neon lights."

"What does that mean when we visit Omega next time?" Zoë asked.

"It means you'll be going to Afterlife while I get a cold shoulder and seek sustenance and comfort elsewhere."

"So you might be speaking nicely to our goodwill ambassador?" Zoë asked with a smirk.

"And get shot? I'd rather kiss a Krogan." Mal said with a slight chuckle.

"That can be arranged, sir."

Mal stood. "I'm going to check on the magnetic clamps." He was to the hatch when he said, "And it would be best if you kept my…fornication with Aria under wraps. We don't need wagging tongues."

"Yes sir." Zoë said and watched him leave. She felt for the captain, as he and Aria while not a couple had a good understanding of one another.

XX

Mal sealed the cargo hatch and looked around Serenity's cargo hold. With the two containers bound for Feros he had also picked up several cases of alcohol to sell. The Peruvian Ice Brandy he planned on selling on the Citadel. The Krogan Blood Wine he could sell there or he could take it to various colonies. It was the Salarian Coffee he knew would sell well. It was stronger than coffee from earth and he knew many military outposts stocked it once Earth connected with other Citadel races.

"Captain."

Mal managed not to jump and turned slowly to see Sienna sitting in a meditative pose.

"Sorry if I disturbed your meditation." Mal said to which the female Drell shook her head. "I enjoy the vibrations of the ship here where it the most open."

Mal spotted Tika so technically with him and the engineer here the Drell didn't break any of his rules.

"We'll be at Feros in a few hours and we'll be there for at least five hours. If you wish to touch dirt and wander around and stretch your legs."

Sienna bowed her head. "I believe I will. I understand the planet is riddled with Prothean ruins."

Mal chuckled, "And many corporations have spent a lot of time raiding those ruins." He shook his head, "the surface has been picked and plundered. I heard from an old miner that they've started tunneling down."

Sienna bowed her head. "The greed, of any species is sad that many worlds once flush with life are now barren is a sad thing. Even more so when one is doing it for the sake of progress."

Mal wasn't sure how to respond so he looked at Tika. "And what is my mechanic doing?"

"Nothing much right now Capn'." Tylee said. "With the refit all I need to do is check on things." She eyed the Mule a 4-wheel ATV that was currently suspended in a special hoist. "I could however tinker with the Mule. Zoë mentioned you bought it second hand."

Mal smiled. "My mini-Mako is as solid as the day it came off the assembly line." He looked up at it, "Although you can tinker as you say, just make sure you put it back together before we hit Feros. We might need it."

Tylee made a squeal of happiness and went to the controls to lower it. Once the ATV was down the mechanic rushed to get her tools.

Mal headed aft, pausing to look in on the doctor in sickbay. He saw her going over and organizing it to her specifications.

"Tylee get your new gadget hooked up properly?" he asked and watched as the doctor jumped.

"You scared me captain." Cheyenne Sixkiller said.

"Sorry doc. So did Tylee hook up you machine?" Mal asked.

Cheyenne nodded. "Had it done within the hour of its delivery, which reminds me I need blood samples from Zoë, Matika and yourself so I can have it analyzed and prepare some synthetic substitutes."

Mal took a step back out of the door. "Yeah, I'll get right on that." He cocked his head. "I need to go, I think Zoë needs me in the cockpit." And he was gone before the doctor could say otherwise.

"Phooey. I didn't get to tell him about my decision to stay." She shook her head. "I'll wait till we get back to Omega then." She smirked. "Uncle David will be happy at least."

Mr. Whiskers was curled into his basket watching his owner with a bored look while content to have somewhere to stretch out.

XX

Mal shook his head as Serenity landed in the middle of the colony. "Place looks like its been thru the grinder."

"Couple of large explosions." Tika commented as she shut the ship down. "Looks like the ships took some heavy hits."

Mal patted his pilots shoulder. "Keep an ear on the comm.'s."

"Will do captain." The Quarian said as she activated the communications console and pulled out a datapad.

Mal strode down the catwalk spotting Illyana.

"Going to take a look around?" he asked.

"No. I'm just watching Zoë and Tylee." She gestured to where the mechanic and first mate were putting the mule away. He stepped down the stairs and Zoë reported.

"Both containers are disconnected with no problems." She reported.

"Good. Lets go find the leader of this colony and get a receipt. I'd rather be gone before the Geth get an urge to return."

He looked at the others and saw Sienna with a bag. "You've got five hours. Keep a link open in case we need to get out of here and need to find you."

The Drell nodded and pulled her hood up from her cloak and with a parting wave strode down the ramp.

They found a heavyset man waiting near the cargo containers. "Captain Malcolm Shepard are you Fai Dan?"

The older man shook his head. "No. I'm Brimley. Fai Dan was killed earlier when that SPECTRE destroyed the Thorian."

"The who did what now?" Mal asked then shook his head. "So whose going to sign for this?"

Brimley gestured towards the other side of the camp. "There's an Asari. She's been trying to help everyone. Her and that Salarian merchant have stepped up since most of us are still weak from the Thorian."

Mal let him ramble as he spotted the SPECTRE.

"Commander Hunt." He strode towards the man who was surrounded by colonists.

"Captain Shepard, what brings you to this neck of the 'verse?" the SPECTRE inquired.

Mal jerked his thumb back towards the cargo containers. "Delivery. I was supposed to see a man called Fai Dan, but I was told he was killed."

Hunt nodded. "We ran out of neutralizing gas for the Thorian controlled colonists and had to kill several of them to get to it."

Mal wondered if the 'verse hated him.

"I'll sign for it." Hunt said. "I'm here until an Alliance cruiser arrives to take over."

Mal presented the datapad with the cargo manifest. "You know not to make it sound weird, but are you stalking me?"

Hunt chuckled. "I was here first Captain, so it would be you who is stalking me."

Mal shrugged. "I'm heading back to Omega, any plans for there?"

"No. after this I have a favor to do for an admiral and then back to the Citadel before heading to Noveria."

Mal nodded taking back the signed pad. "Good journey." He said as he headed back to Serenity.

_Have a couple hours to waste might as well tinker around with my ship._

XX

Mal was inside a panel when he heard laughter. Sticking his head out he panel he spotted Zoë walking up the ramp with a member of Hunt's squad.

"Hey Williams, just can't stay away."

"Shepard…why are you upside down?" Ashley Williams asked.

"Just checking on some systems." Mal said slipping back into the panel and moments later lowered down to the catwalk then slid the panel back into place.

"So, you're still with Hunt." He said wiping his hands on a rag.

"The Skipper is a good person." Ashley said.

"Sure he is, all the way down to his Alliance issued underwear." Mal said then turned to his first mate. "Sienna should be back soon from her walkabout. The Doc went out to help the colonists, I'm going to retrieve her. Tell Tylee to close up the panels on the engines she's tinkering with and kick the rest of Hunt's crew off my boat."

Zoë cocked an eyebrow, "Other than Ash, who else is here?"

Mal chuckled. "Tika's visiting with the Quarian crew member of Hunt's. I think they were comparing Pilgrimage notes. I think the Asari maiden is talking with our ambassador."

"You have an ambassador?" Ashley asked and both captain and first mate looked at her and laughed. "What?" Williams asked.

"Ambassador is the captains way of not calling me a whore." A voice said and Ashley saw Liara with another Asari. "He seems to think that as a companion I am nothing more than a high priced joy girl."

Mal looked at Liara, "Hope you had your credits worth." He looked at Illyana, "And you better have your shuttle locked down, we're lifting off soon."

With that he strode down and exited the ship.

"What is his problem?" Ashley asked.

"The captain is a complicated man." The four women turned to see the Drell monk walk back up the ramp. "He is a man of deep emotions as well as convictions."

They were quiet as they thought about the man who'd just left.

XX

Mal entered the medical center for Zhu's Hope. Many of the beds were filled with wounded colonists, some were bodies covered with sheets waiting to sealed into caskets.

Mal spotted Cheyenne with the CMO from the Normandy who spotted him as he approached. "Captain Shepard, this is a surprise." Dr. Chakwas said causing Cheyenne to turn.

"Hey doc, can I came to collect my own doctor." He said.

Chakwas nodded. "I need to head back to the Normandy as well. We've done all we can here."

Cheyenne looked sad. "So many wounded, not just by the Geth but from other colonists."

Mal shook his head. "An Alliance cruiser should be here shortly. You've done good now its time to go."

"Done well." Chakwas said correcting Shepard's grammar.

He gave her a smirk then motioned for Cheyenne. "Time to go." He looked at Chakwas. "Take care doc. Don't let Hunt drag you into an op that's too big to handle."

He left the center, Chakwas was thoughtful as she remembered something Captain Anderson once told her.

XX

Mal strode up the ramp hitting the controls and sealing the ramp behind him. He tapped the inter-ship. "Tika, are we all aboard?"

"**Yes captain."** Came his Quarian pilots response.

"Then take us out of the world." He strode into the cargo hold were Tylee was working on a hover sled. "What do you have there?" Mal asked his mechanic.

"Found it in a scrap pile. The colonists said they got it from the wreckage of a Geth ship, but none of them could get it to work. So I brought it back with me and its fascinating."

Mal shook his head. "Just make sure it can't possess the ship." He warned her and climbed the stairs and soon entered the cockpit.

"Tika." He said

"Captain." She greeted. "Sent the message to Omega like you ordered on lift off. Porthos said to meet him at Afterlife."

Mal nodded before taking his seat. "Then we have a couple of hours to waste once we hit the relay." He smirked. "Ever play cards?"

XX

**AN: I've been told this story is crap. To nameless guest who thinks so, stop reading. I don't need you spewing your vileness because you're jealous.**

**Mal and his crew will cross paths with Hunt and company again.**

**Now, some have mentioned Dillon should be Dylon…this is a point for later in the story.**

**Mal's crew isn't finalized yet. Some will leave and there will be other familiar faces.**

**Again for some reason the ME style stories are coming easier. Not sure why as I am currently playing Deadpool, Skyrim and Jurassic Park along with Lego Lord of the Rings and WWE13 for mindlessness.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Omega Eastside Docks

"Okay, I'll take an air car to Afterlife. Zoë, you see if we can scrounge up passengers heading for Illium or the Citadel. Stay on this level and make sure to keep the others close."

"Expecting trouble sir?" Zoë asked.

Mal smirked. "This is Omega." He looked at the others. "Eastside Docks has merchants, a bar as well as other forms of entertainment. Keep a gun on hand and watch what you drink." He reached the bottom of the ramp, "Captain."

He looked back to see Cheyenne striding down the ramp, a satchel over her shoulder. "I'd like to come with you." She said.

"This isn't a stroll in the park Doc." Mal said.

"No, but it is a simple meeting that you have to admit little chance of danger." The Doctor said calmly.

"This is Omega." Mal said.

"And will I be any safer with you than wandering around by myself?" Cheyenne asked.

Mal looked at Zoë for help. She responded with "Have fun with the Captain Doctor. With you there he is sure to be on his best behavior."

Mal scowled. "Very well doctor. You can come with but I think you'll be disappointed." He waved to his first mate. "Keep a light burning and keep the chaos to a minimum."

He was several steps away when he heard Zoë's "Your the one usually causing the chaos…sir." Before he and the doctor were lost in the crowds.

Zoë looked at the others. "Like the captain said, stay here at Eastside. Stay in the main areas as the rest of the area is dominated by the Blue Suns and the Blood Pack."

Sienna bowed her head. "I will stay here. I think I'll use this time to meditate." Before going back into the ship.

Tylee looked at Zoë, "I'm going to visit some of the vendors. See if I can get some parts for the Geth sled."

"I'll go with you." Tika said, "Get a chance to see if there's any news about the fleet."

"Remember to take a gun." Zoë warned the innocent pair. She looked at Illyana who was wearing a shawl and hood.

"I think I want to get some fruits and some incense." The Asari companion said.

Zoë nodded. "I'm going to post some adverts for passengers. I'll seal the ship until I return."

The others nodded their understanding. "There's a waiting area," Zoë said gesturing to the end of the dock, "that is if you're all back before I am." She checked her sidearm then used the code to seal the ship with her omni-tool. "Time to work." She said hoping the captain got the pay for the last job.

XX

Afterlife

Mal sat with Cheyenne as the music pulsed around them. They sat off to the side of the entrance.

Cheyenne had managed to get a table without a caged Asari dancer while the captain got their drinks.

"How can anyone do business here?" she asked leaning in for him to hear her.

"It helps dealing with annoying things like recording devices." Mal said.

Cheyenne was looking around when she spotted an Asari in the balcony and she almost thought she was glaring at their table when the Asari looked away and a barrier was lowered.

"What species are we looking for?"

"A Batarian. He's sporting some wicked scars and dresses in something from what looked like old earth." Mal said.

"So, the Asari in the balcony isn't who we're waiting for?" Cheyenne asked.

Mal turned and saw the barrier. "No. no the Asari isn't interested in us." He said and continued to look around. He spotted Porthos as the Batarian entered Afterlife from the back and strode towards them. What surprised Mal was the smile on the aliens face upon seeing him.

"MALCOLM SHEPARD!" Porthos's boomed as he strode closer and extended his hand to shake.

"I take it that you delivered the cargo as agreed upon?"

Mal pulled the datapad from inside his jacket and extended it for the Batarian to see. "Fai Dan was killed by something controlling the colony. Commander Hunt has taken over control until the Alliance cruiser arrives and the colonists get sorted." Mal said.

Porthos nodded. "The money was transfer as agreed and the cargo was delivered so it appears your job is done."

"Appears nothing, it is done." Mal said hardening his gaze and tone.

Porthos nodded. "I misspoke." He pulled out a credit chip. "The full amount as agreed."

Mal picked it up and checked it. He nodded before slipping it into a pocket. "Then it seems we can continue to have a working relationship." Mal said.

"Good." Porthos said and motioned for a waitress. "Then we drink."

"I can stay for one. My first mate is rounding up passengers for Illium and the Citadel." Mal said.

"One." The Batarian said. "And you can introduce me to this fetching creature at your side." Porthos said taking the doctors hand and giving it a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"Oh captain, I thought you said he was a pirate." Cheyenne said smiling at the scarred Batarian.

"Porthos the Pirate!" the Batarian said with a chuckle. "Ah in my younger days perhaps. But now I am a simple business man."

Mal accepted the mug, peering inside. "Is this…" he took a sip and gasped.

"Batarian Fire whiskey. Guaranteed to grow hair even on the toughest substance." Porthos said with a chuckle taking a healthy swig from his own mug.

Cheyenne sipped hers and made a face to which the Batarian laughed.

XX

Zoë sat on the reclining chair at the bottom of the ramp. She had posted the ads and was now watching out for possible passengers. She spotted several other ships dock. She glared at the one that disgorged a group of Vorcha who headed for the nearest alleyway. She relaxed taking her hand off her shotgun.

Illyana was back shortly after her carrying a bag. The companion nodded and headed for her quarters in the rented shuttle.

The first mate checked the time on her omni-tool. The captain should have reported in by now and both Tika and Tylee were still gone.

Zoë decided to give them one more hour before she sealed the ship up again and went searching for them.

_Like the captain said, this is Omega._ She thought as she saw a well dressed man walking towards her.

He looked to be in his mid-fifties and had his salt and pepper hair slicked back.

"Are you the captain?" he asked, his tone cultured and made Zoë think of upper class British.

"I am the first mate." She said standing to address him.

"I saw your ad and I need passage to the Citadel."

Zoë cocked an eyebrow. "Depending on the cargo the captain is hired to transport. We might be heading to Illium first."

The man seemed frustrated. "Its important I get to the Citadel."

"There are other ships." Zoë offered, not liking the man's tone.

He glanced towards the other ships and Zoë followed his gaze. "They aren't as appealing." He said.

Zoë wondered what he meant as several of the ships were in fact newer and she hated to admit it better than Serenity.

"We'll get there when we do. It all depends on what the captain says." Zoë said again.

"When will the captain return?" he asked.

Zoë shrugged. "It depends on the captains business. More than that I can't say."

The man looked like he was going to say more when Tika with Tylee approached.

Zoë nearly missed it, but the look of disgust on his face when he saw the ships Quarian pilot.

"Are we late?" Tylee asked carrying a box.

"No, the captain and the doctor are still out." Zoë said.

"Good. There should be a delivery of parts within the hour." The mechanic said brightly.

Tika was carrying another box. "Where do you want this?"

Tylee looked at it. "Best put it by my workbench. Thanks for helping carry all of this."

"Just remember I'm a pilot not a power lifter." The Quarian said groaning when Zoë took the box. When the first mate returned she found the man was gone and put him out of her mind.

"Tylee, what have you all bought?" she asked.

"Odds and ends, and I got a deal on some of the parts." The mechanic said.

"You get to tell the captain your burning through your budget." Zoë said and saw the mechanics smile falter a bit.

XX

**Four hours later…**

The hover car landed on its designated pad and the doors hissed open to hear a man and a woman laughing. The man used the side of the car to stand and then help the woman out and she too used the car to stand.

Zoë Sinclair stood at the end of the dock with her arms crossed and shaking her head as she watched the very drunk captain and doctor stagger their way towards her. The pair was leaning against one another and laughing. Zoë was going to go and offer them some help back to the ship when an older human wearing battered body armor sporting a very faded Blue Suns logo walked up to them and before anyone could move pulled his gun and shot Cheyenne point blank to the back of the head.

Mal fell with the body and the man was lost in the crowd before Zoë reached them.

"Captain!" she said seeing Mal sitting looking at Cheyenne, her blood splattered on his face.

"Captain, are you alright?" she asked. He looked at her blankly.

"Are you shot?" Zoë tried and checked on the doctor, finding no pulse she focused on the living.

"Mal!" Zoë said and slapped the man who seemed to be in shock as he stared blankly at the dead woman who just moments ago had been full of life and laughter.

"Zoë!"

the first mate turned to see Tika running out of the ship.

"Stay back!" she yelled as she saw Tylee. Illyana and Sienna coming out of the ship. The crowd was forming as many only now realized that there had been gunplay.

Tika stopped several paces away. "Keelah! Is that…"

"Call Dock Security." Zoë ordered as she pulled Mal to his feet. Sienna was there supporting the other side. "Is the doctor…" the Drell asked.

"Dead. Shot to the back of the head." Zoë said. "She didn't stand a chance."

"Who did it?"

"A merc wearing Blue Sun markings. Human, middle aged." Zoë said as they dragged the captain into the ship.

"What are we going to do?" Tylee asked, she had tears running down her face as she looked to where Cheyenne was still laying.

"Deal with getting the captain sobered up. Then we find out what the hell happened." Zoë said and she knew that there would be a reckoning.

_Even if we have to turn Omega upside down._

XX

Zoë stood over the sheet-covered body of Cheyenne Sixkiller. She'd left the captain to the others, but right now she needed answers.

"You and your captain can't help but cause trouble."

Zoë looked at Aria's right hand Batarian and scowled. "What do you know?"

"Dead human on the ground." Anto said. "And reports say she was shot by another human."

"He was wearing Blue Suns marks." Zoë said.

Anton grunted and motioned for one of the workers. "Get me the video feed."

"There is no…" the Volus started but the Batarian had a short temper and lifted the short alien up with little effort to see him eye to eye. "Either you get me that feed, or I will be more than happy to send you out the nearest airlock…without your suit."

The Volus's breathing became panicked and agreed to get the video feed.

Anton looked back at Zoë. "Was your captain harmed?" he asked in a low voice.

"No. but he's severely drunk." Zoë said softly. Anton looked at the returning Volus and took the data. "I'll go over this. I'll contact you with any information." The Batarian growled and left.

Zoë sighed and was going to ask one of the others to help her bag Cheyenne's body when a familiar figure stepped out of the crowd.

"Mordin Solus." She breathed seeing Salarian who'd been the ships doctor.

"First Mate Sinclair." He greeted and knelt down, pulling the sheet back he studied the corpse.

"Young. Too young. High caliber to external occipital protuberance. Death was instantaneous." Mordin muttered recovering her.

"Knew her?" he asked looking at Zoë.

"She was our new ships doctor." Zoë said.

"Unfortunate." Mordin said, his large eyes blinking. "Is this what humans call irony?"

Zoë shook her head. "No this is what we would call a tragedy."

"Arrangements to be made for transport." Mordin said "Will send assistant to aid in preparation."

"Assistant?" Zoë asked.

"Clinic is opened. Have been busy with the various species that live in the lower sections of Omega. Haven't been bored. Note that I haven't slept since then either." Mordin rambled on even as his hand worked his omni-tool.

"Since ships doctor is dead, does anyone meaning the captain require medical assistance?"

Zoë gave him a look. "No and only the captain who is currently sleeping off the alcohol he consumed. Besides he hasn't needed a doctors tender mercy's since he fell into that insect den on that jungle moon."

Mordin nearly smiled at that. "Yes, the removal of the stingers as well as bite and claw marks that the captain acquired proved…entertaining."

Zoë shook her head again spotting a young man with a casket pod, while Mordin continued his rambling that Zoë would never admit she missed after the Salarian had left the ship.

_Has it only been a couple of weeks?_ She thought.

She turned to see Mordin and his assistant load Cheyenne's body into the pod. "The pod has a private energy cell that will last up to a month, easy to transport and won't drain any of the ships systems. Much better than the standard issued caskets."

Mordin gestured for his assistant to move the pod onto the ship. "If you require assistance here is the frequency to reach me at, which I gave to the captain when we parted ways and my clinics location should you need to be patched up. Probably the captain as I only had one bullet hole in you and that was friendly fire."

Zoë glared at him. "We don't discuss that."

"Agreed." Mordin said. "Would you rather discuss the time the captain got shot in his gluteus maximums?"

Zoë gave a sad smile. "Perhaps after we've taken care of our dead."

Mordin nodded. "Knowing the captain, there will be a trail of destruction as he searches for those responsible. Good man. Still think that he might have been made SPECTRE had he stayed in the military, still might."

Zoë snorted. "The captain goes above and beyond staying out of the limelight. You put him up for SPECTRE and I'll bet you double that you'll be one in his place before you can blink."

Mordin tilted his head and frowned. "Calculations force me to agree to your ideology." He frowned deeper. "And I for one would not do well as a SPECTRE."

XX

**Afterlife**

"Report!" Aria T'Loak barked as Anton entered her private balcony. The Batarian waited until the privacy screens were up before he spoke.

"Shepard's latest two eye got her brains splattered on the docks." He paused seeing Aria's glare. "Your pale eyed human wasn't hurt. He's recovering from trying to out drink Porthos." Here Anton snorted "Like the two eyed apes could out drink that one."

"As entertaining as I'm sure you think you're comments are, the rest of the repot better be without them, or we'll see how you do in the vacuum of space."

Anton was tough and in his position he had to be. But he knew never to break the one rule of Omega.

"Shepard was dragged into his ship by his first mate. I got the video feed from the dock master and was going to look it over."

He held up the data chip and Aria took it from his hand. "Leave." She snarled and waited until he was gone. She inserted the chip into a nearby console. She fast forwarded until she saw the captain and his companion staggering from the air car. She saw the man walk out of a back alley stride up behind the pair and pull the trigger. She rewound it twice more and froze on the image of the man's face.

His name flowed from her mouth, anger coloring her tone.

"Massani."

For some unknown reason the denizens of Omega felt a chill go up their spine.

XX

**AN: This chapter is one of three possible drafts. I was debating on keeping Cheyenne around, but it would have the crew of Serenity pulling further away. This way they deal with issues that will link up in ME2. next chapter the hunt for a certain bounty hunter. **

**I may have separated Mal & Aria but they are far from finished with each other. I've gotten some interesting pm's about Tika being a poo Tali clone. Alright, first Tika is a pilot where Tali is an engineer. Tika is a non combatant where Tali charges in shotgun blazing. **

**Now about the sled…wow. I mean wow. Its just a sled not a transformer. You want something like that see Prime Effect by ApolloXL5. there will be a Geth and there will be cameo by everyone's favorite AI. Until the day when all are one…(see Transformers reference) ESM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own nor making money from this.**

Chapter 6

Serenity, Sickbay

Zoë entered the sickbay to find it looking like a bomb had gone off. Her gaze landed on the captain who was stabbing an injector into his arm and pressing the trigger. She watched as he slipped another dose into the injector and pressed it to his arm and another hiss filled the silence.

"Sir." She said gaining his attention. His cold eyes looked at her. "What do we know?" he asked, his anger boiling just below the surface.

"Nothing as of yet. Anton took the video feed two hours ago. I was helping Mordin secure…secure the Doc's body." She hesitated saying the last.

Mal grunted and strode past her forcing her to follow and she watched as he entered the cargo hold and walked to a blank wall. Biting her lip she watched as he touched the hidden palm scanner, which in turn opened the wall to reveal a hidden room. It was Serenity's armory and she watched as the captain took a second pistol, a sniper rifle, a shotgun and a satchel.

"Grenades sir?" she asked.

"I want the bastard to feel pain." Mal said as she watched him slide a combat knife into his boot top. He exited the armory.

"Zoë the ship is yours. Keep the others safe." Mal said.

"I'm going with you sir." She said.

"No. The others will need you. And what I'm about to do, ain't for your eyes." He held up a hand preventing her argument. "Zoë, I failed Captain Anderson in the one favor he asked of me. Before I can face him I need to even the ledger." He strode past the others who had entered the cargo hold. "If I'm not back by the time Porthos's man delivers the cargo for Illium take off and deliver the cargo."

"Sir…" Zoë protested.

"You have your orders." Mal said striding down the ramp and was lost in the crowds.

"Aren't we going to help him?" Illyana asked.

Zoë shook her head. "The captain left orders." She looked at the two passengers, then the other two crewmembers. "Prepare for departure."

"What are you going to do?" Tika asked.

"Keep an eye open for the cargo and stand guard. From this moment the ship is considered on lockdown. No one leaves and no one else comes aboard."

"But…" Tylee said still looking upset, her eyes going to the secured casket pod.

Zoë shook her head. "This is not a discussion." The first mate said and went to wait outside the ship, her mind however went to the captain.

XX

Mal passed the bouncer of Afterlife and ignored everyone in the entrance tunnel his hardened gaze was searching for and found the Batarian he was looking for.

Anton must have been warned by the guard he was talking to as he turned to face Shepard as he crossed the main floor.

"Shepard." He said and grunted as Mal grabbed him by the throat. Anton waved the guards off.

"You've had the footage for a couple of hours. I want a name and where to find the bastard that shot an innocent woman in the back of the head." Mal growled his face inches from the Batarians.

Anton studied him, his four eyes focused on the man before him. "You might be Aria's favorite for now, but if you don't release me you'll not be in shape to chase down the two-eye that shot your crewmate."

Mal took a breath and released his grip. "Talk."

Anto motioned for him to follow and led him to the back alley. He took a moment to kick the people at the table there out and sat, waiting for Mal to do the same. Once the captain was seated, Anton activated his omni-tool and sent something to Mal's. the captain brought it up and clenched his jaw as he saw the video footage of Cheyenne's death. He rewound it several times watching it again and again.

"The one you're looking for is a human called Zaeed Massani. He's got the reputation of one of the most feared bounty hunters and he was a co-founder of the Blue Suns mercenary group until he was betrayed by…"

"Don't care what his issues are. All I want is where is he on Omega or if he's already gone a lead on where I can start tracking him." Mal growled cutting off the Batarian's speech.

Anton sent another file. "He's gone to ground in brown sector." Mal pulled up the map with the location marked. "He's alone."

"He won't be for much longer." Mal said and rose. Anto watched him go and then opened a communications link.

"You were right, he's on his way." The Batarian paused, "he's armed for war." He clicked off the channel and returned to Afterlife knowing soon there would be enough trouble and he would be forced to clean up a mess.

"Just hope he doesn't destroy on outer bulkhead." Aria's head enforcer muttered.

XX

Mal slipped from the elevator. He'd parked the air car two levels up and ran many abandoned corridors to take the elevator down. He crept along the darkened areas that hadn't had power in sometime, pausing to check his position on his omni-tool. He found the building he wanted and climbed several flights of stairs to enter an abandoned apartment. He reached into his pocket and pulled a glow rod, using the pale blue light to illuminate his path, avoiding pitfalls until he reached the window. Shielding the glow rod he pulled a set of binoculars and after activating it he scanned the lower building across the way. The military grade binoculars switched to infrared and he soon found a heat source on the second floor.

As he continued to scan the area he notice there was only one bridge to the building.

He spent twenty minutes studying the building. Occasionally he would see his target move but never expose himself to a window. Making a decision he returned to the ground floor.

He pulled the sniper rifle and aimed at the second floor window. "Knock, knock you son of a bitch." Mal said and pulled the trigger.

The window shattered and Mal fired three more times. He closed the rifle and slipped it onto his back, letting the field connect it.

He drew Winona and stepped out onto the bridge.

"ZAEED MASSANI!" he called. "COME OUT HERE YOU MURDERING BASTARD!"

Mal waited knowing shield would take care of any shots.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Massani's voice came out of the window.

"CAPTAIN MALCOLM SHEPARD! YOU KILLED A MEMBER OF MY CREW A FEW HOURS AGO!" Mal shouted back.

Silence stretched on for several moments, then Massani stepped into view. "I killed a criminal."

"You killed my ships doctor." Mal said.

Zaeed Massani who was holding an assault rifle looked down at the captain. "I don't know what you know, but that woman killed a government official. It was an official sanctioned bounty."

Mal remembered that she had killed and that was why Cheyenne was on the run.

Stupid! I was so stupid letting her wander around. I should have thougt…

"You weren't man enough to face a slip of a woman, you shot her in the back of the head." Mal growled.

Zaeed shook his head. "The bounty called for her death."

"Then nothing more needs to be said." Mal stated and brought Winona up and fired as Massani dove back into cover, the high velocity rounds just missing where his head had been by less than an inch.

Mal fired several more times but was forced to move as Massani popped up and opened fire with his assault rife.

Both men exchanged fire and Mal made it the rest of the way across the bridge and into the lower section of the building. Mal took a moment to catch his breath and checking his omni-tool he was surprised at his personal shields needed to recharged. He didn't think the bounty hunter had come close to hitting him during the previous exchange of weapons fire.

Mal holstered Winona and pulled out the shotgun. He stepped around the support pillar and ducked back as a shot missed his head. He peeked to see Massani who had descent cover and was aiming down at him.

"Come on out boy and I'll end your troubles."

Mal snorted. "Funny I was going to tell you the same thing." He made to go around the pillar again then dove the opposite way to another support using the shotgun as covering fire. He peered around and retreated when Massani fired several more times.

"Give up boy, I have the high ground."

Mal reached into the satchel and pulled out a grenade. Thumbing it active he peeked around and shot several times before he lobbed the grenade.

The "Aw, Shit!" had him smirk as Massani was forced out of cover as the grenade detonated.

Mal rushed the stairs but was forced to duck as Zaeed opened fire from a prone position.

"Grenades! You have fucking grenades!?" Zaeed yelled.

"A satchel full." Mal called back. "So just stand up and let me shoot you and I'll be on my way."

"Cold day in hell." Zaeed called back laying down a barrage of fire the whole time climbing to his feet and backing towards the room at the end of the hall.

Mal cursed as the door slammed shut with a violent hiss. He rushed it and scanned it with his omni-tool, shocked to show it was military grade.

"How the hell?" Mal knew it would take a serious hacker or all of his explosives to get through. He began setting the grenades, synching them with his omni-tool. He stepped back and triggered the grenades with his omni-tool.

XX

Zaeed grabbed items as soon as the door sealed muttering under his breath. "Stupid." He ended as he grabbed his weapons. He looked at the sealed door shaking his head. "Sorry boy. Sorry for your loss and sorry we won't finish this, but I have my own tasks of revenge to fulfill." He stepped out on the balcony and pulled out a grapple pistol, firing a line across the gorge and using the attachment zipped across just as the door exploded behind him.

XX

Mal rushed through the smoking hole shotgun raised and ready to fire but found the room empty.

"Where the hell are you, you bastard?" he looked around and found the apartment empty.

Hearing a sound he rushed to the balcony where he saw Massani using a zip line. Mal fired the shotgun but the bounty hunter was already out of range.

Turning he stormed back the way he came, intent on reaching the other building before the other man managed to escape.

XX

Zaeed Massani hit the ground running and grunted as his knee throbbed as he tried to keep running. "Getting too old for shit like this." He muttered dunning into the depths of the building. He had to circle around as the stairs were gone and there was no power in this building for the elevators.

He took the backstairs two at a time and reached the bottom stair his personal shield flared as it took a shotgun blast knocked him off balance and into the wall. Two more blasts hit before he recovered, turned and opened fire with his assault rifle.

XX

Mal's personal shields flickered and he was forced to find cover as his omni-tool warned him they couldn't take much more.

"You are persistent boy!" Zaeed called taking cover as well behind the remains of what used to be a potted plant and fired several more bursts.

Mal fired several times, the shotgun overheating as he tried to use it to breakdown the bounty hunter's cover while at the same time Massani was using his own shots to chew up the shelves that Mal was using as cover.

"Ready to give up?" Mal called.

"No, you?" Massani called back.

Mal pulled Winona and the other pistol and went to charge when he saw the bounty hunter rush out a side door.

"Son of a bitch!" Mal snarled and moved to give chase.

He found a trip wire and swore as the low level explosive sent him flying backwards not noticing the charge had been light enough that it had been absorbed by his shields and only knocked he back and took his breath.

XX

Zaeed turned down an ally and cut through several buildings before he slowed to a walk. He slid his rifle over his back and looking back over his shoulder finding he'd lost Mal he sighed.

"Sorry boy, its not my time." He turned around and was blasted by a biotic shockwave that slammed into a building.

Wincing Zaeed struggled to sit up and he found a pistol in his face. He looked past the pistol to see the angry face of the Queen of Omega.

"Aria." He said.

"Massani." Aria said and pulled the trigger.

XX

**AN: Its been a messed up month. Fireman's picnic, county fair saw a brawl break out amidst several young women. My porch collapsed with minor injuries. It was over fifteen years and needed to be replaced. I also found it hard to work on my stories as I was distracted by a fiery red head who wished my attention. And what she wants she gets.**

**I found it hard to write this chapter, surprised at the letters I got about Zaeed. At the same time I find it funny when the same people yell at me about not doing anything but regurgitating the story with only a few changes. It amazes me how when you choose a known character to die a lynch mob forms. I had one person tell me that if I killed Zaeed they would get me banned from writing fan fiction as I am nothing but a loser with little or no talent. I told the person they don't like what I wrote then don't read.**

**On the subject of writing, Seaxhoffman posted my story NILF under the title of g and I have sent PM's to both the author and sent abuse reports about the theft yet nothings been done. It makes me feel like ffn plays favorites. I was forced to remove my story yet the person steals it without permission and posts it as his/her own. I nearly pulled all my stories in anger. But my calming angel saved the day and my hasty removal. I sent another message to the thief and another ffnet, lets see what happens.**

**On a calmer note…I made pudding.**

**TTFN - ESM**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mass Effect or Firefly. If I did the game would have gone differently and Firefly would still be on the air in season 10 and the verse would be shiny.**

Chapter 7

Omega

Mal heard the sound of a gunshot and hurried down an ally, he vaulted over a crate and skidded around the corner to find Aria standing over the body of the bounty hunter, smoke from a vent obscuring the rest of the body.

"Aria?" Mal said surprised to see the ruler of Omega.

She slipped her pistol behind her back and raised her brow at him. "As I've said in the past I am Omega."

"You usually send Anton or one of you muscled thugs to do the dirty work." Mal said holstering Winona.

"When are you going to upgrade to something more efficient?" she asked seeing holster.

"I like the feeling of the draw." Mal said patting the sidearm then showed her the second pistol. "Besides Winona is special."

Aria shook her head. "If that gun was a woman I would be jealous."

Mal gave a soft smile.

"I am surprised that you have another Asari on your ship." Aria said her gaze hard and studying him.

Mal sighed and leaned against the ally wall. "She is a Companion. She studied under the Consort from the Citadel." Mal was looking at the body of Massani and missed the scowl on Aria's face.

"I know I said I wasn't going to let another Asari on my ship. Not after that Ardat Yakshi." Mal sighed. "It was so easy to hate all Asari, but then its hard to do when your lover is Asari."

"You're an ass." Aria said without heat to her words.

"I hate and love your species. For all the beauty your kind possesses and I have yet to see an ugly Asari, there is a danger and not just the Ardat Yakshi." He sighed and looked up to see Aria standing before him.

She reached out grabbing his face.

"Your species is the most frustrating and the most fascinating." Her voice becoming lower just above a whisper. "You both weaken me and make me stronger." She sighed. "You Malcolm ignite a passion in me that frightens me and at the same excites me in ways no other has before."

He smirked at that admittance. "What can I say darlin'?"

"Embrace eternity." Aria said her eyes black as she leaned in and kissed him roughly, hands moving to remove clothes and armor.

XX

Zoë watched as the last of the cargo was secured and she was handed the manifest. She nodded.

"It needs to reach Illium on time." The young Batarian said and Zoë scowled, "The cargo will reach its destination on time don't worry."

The Batarian seemed to shift and turned, its eyes widening as it spotted Mal walking towards the ship. His clothes were shredded and he sported a nasty bruise on his face and neck.

"Captain?" Zoë asked.

"The cargo loaded?" he growled getting to the boarding ramp.

"Just finished." Zoë hesitated. "Sir?"

he strode past her and hit the intercom. "Tika get us into space." He smacked the controls for the cargo ramp to seal and made his way to the stairs leading up.

Zoë watched as the captain made his way towards his cabin even as she felt the docking clamps release from the ship.

"It looks like the captain was in a war."

Zoë turned to see Illyana standing on the catwalk outside of the corridor that led to her shuttle.

The first mate was silent as her thoughts were formulating plans to speak with the captain as soon as possible.

XX

Afterlife, Omega

Anton entered the enclosed balcony.

"Serenity has left and is hitting the Relay now." The Batarian reported.

Aria sat on her couch in a relaxed pose a long stemmed wine glass. "Have the body disposed of…give it to the Vorcha." She said.

Aria activated a monitor that showed the relay. She watched as the Hotaru class freighter entered.

"Be safe." She whispered softly to herself. Shutting it off she looked at her right hand thug. "Bring me that Salarian that set up the clinic."

Anton went to do as Aria ordered, his mind going on to the message she had sent by killing the bounty hunter, keeping his opinion to himself about the bruise that was hidden by the collar of her jacket on her neck.

XX

Serenity

Zoë entered the captains cabin easily overriding the locks.

"Go away." The captains voice came out of the darkened room.

"Lights." Zoë ordered and the rooms lights activated and she found Mal sitting on the floor, his back against his bunk.

"We've entered the relay and the ETA to Illium is nine hours." Zoë took a relaxed stance that showed her military training.

Mal grunted.

"Illyana and Serena cleaned up sickbay." Zoë continued. "And Tylee reports that the engine is working perfectly."

"You've given you're report now leave." Mal said.

"You're being an asshole." Zoë said.

"I am what I am." Mal muttered. "Tell Tika that once we offload the cargo we are going to the Citadel." He took several breaths. "You're in charge."

"Sir?"

"I need to be alone Zoë. After I speak with Anderson…we'll decided what to do after that."

Zoë looked at the man who she followed for the last couple of years.

"Why are you taking this so personally?" she asked. "We've lost shipmates before."

"Because this is something Anderson trusted me with. Because the Doc was actually going to stay." Mal said his voice cracking.

"Now I have to tell the man who I respect almost as much as my mother that I failed to protect a person he entrusted to my care."

"Mal…" Zoë said softly.

"I'm tired." The captain said climbing onto his bunk and rolling over to face the wall.

Zoë looked at him and exited shutting the lights off as she went.

XX

Matika'Zorel nar Valen studied the controls. She looked up hearing footsteps to see Zoë enter the cockpit.

"Status."

"Systems are all green and the transition was smooth." Tika said. "How's the captain?"

"Physically a few scrapes and bruises. Emotionally, he's strung out." Zoë confided in the Quarian pilot.

"We'll leave him alone for now. We're to deliver the cargo and then set course for the Citadel." Zoë said.

"We're not taking on cargo?" Tika inquired.

"No, and I need to inform our Asari Ambassador and our Drell Monk that they are to stay on the ship. I have a feeling which of them will not have an issue." With a wry smirk.

"My money is on the Asari. She has yet been allowed to conduct her business." Tika said.

"You want to do it?" Zoë asked.

"Not on your life. Its why your second in command." The pilot said checking the instruments.

"Funny that's what Mal told me once when we had to deal with a Krogan that didn't want to pay for the job."

"What happened?" Tika asked.

"I shot the Krogan and took the money from his second in command who was quite eager to avoid getting shot."

Tika's laughter followed the first mate back down the corridor from the cockpit.

XX

"This is unacceptable."

Zoë stood just inside the hatch of the rented shuttle. She shook her head as the Asari stood from where she'd been reclined.

"Well the only other option is we leave you and the shuttle behind and pick you up on our next trip." Zoë said. "You are of course welcome to leave the ship and I'll see that you're given back the remainder of your deposit for the remainder of the month."

Zoë saw the Asari didn't like either option. "You have until we reach Illium to decide." Zoë turned and thought that the other passenger the Drell just nodded and told Zoë that the journey was what was important, not the destination.

"Ms. Sinclair." Illyana called to her.

Zoë looked over her shoulder as the companion approached her. "I will be staying, but I want it filed that eventually that I will need to remain somewhere to take clients otherwise I won't be able to pay for another month."

Zoë looked at her then gave a short nod. "Understood." She left the shuttle putting the Asari out of her mind as she went towards the engine room, deciding to talk with the ships mechanic.

XX

Zoë watched as the last of the cargo was offloaded. The captain had remained in his quarters since he came aboard. She received the receipt.

"Are you sure we can't get you to take a load back to Omega?" the dock worker asked.

"Our next port is the Citadel and it might be for some time." Zoë said.

"Well we might have…" the worker said.

"No, we're leaving now. There isn't time for cargo to be loaded." Zoë cut him off, "I'm sorry, but our business is personal and we don't have spare time for anything else this trip."

The worker nodded. "Well then safe journey and watch out for pirates."

Zoë nodded and strode up the ramp, hitting the seal release. "Get us on our way." Zoë said slapping the intercom.

She felt the ship shift and the internal gravity activate before she even reached the stairs. Reaching the cockpit she found Tika already at work.

"Illium Control this is Serenity, we've cleared port and are entering exit vector." The Quarian said as her hands dancing over the controls.

"**Acknowledged Serenity, exit vector is clear and the relay is awaiting activation signal."** Came the Asari controllers voice.

Zoë took her seat as Tika began to countdown. "Hitting the relay in 5…4…3…2…1…"

Zoë closed her eyes as she hated the slingshot feeling and felt worse when she was able to see out of the ship during the transition.

"ETA to the Citadel…three hours." Tika's voice informed her.

Zoë stood. "I'll inform the captain." She patted the Quarian on the shoulder and left.

As soon as Zoë was gone, Tika activated a side console her focus on an old earth game she'd found and pirated a copy.

"Alright Master Chief, lets show the Covenant what people in suits can do."

XX

Captain's Quarters

Mal woke to find the lights on and his first mate sitting at the end of his bed holding the nearly empty bottle of whiskey.

"Report." His voice croaked.

"You are suffering a hangover after drinking…" Zoë began.

"Ships status." Mal said giving her a look that he knew she understood.

"Cargo delivered to Illium without incident…for once. You've been in your cabin since Omega. We are about to dock with the Citadel. Tika reports we've been cleared to dock at C-Sec Academy docks and we'll be there in ten minutes." Zoë reported.

"Tylee reports engine status is in her words perfectly shiny."

Mal snorted and winced. Zoë held up an injector. "I'm giving you this with the understanding that you won't drink yourself unconscious again for at least a month."

Mal growled as he grabbed the injector.

"I have a mother already Zoë, I don't need a lecture…"

"I think you do sir." His first mate said cutting him off. "Yes it was a shit deal with the death of the doc, but I've never seen you take a loss like this. We've lost crew before."

Mal sighed. "This isn't about the doc as nice as she was. This is I failed the one man who was like a father to me after my own father was killed." The captain said as he injected himself.

"Of all the mistakes I've made over the years, the one thing I never wanted to do was fail at anything Anderson asked of me. I've already failed my mother."

Zoë looked at him the slugged him. "Get your head on straight. This ship cannot function without her captain and that is not me…at least not yet." She gave him a feral grin. "Now, you and I will go see Captain Anderson. Then we'll offload the doctor's body and go and find some work."

Zoë stood then looked at Mal, "And we'll need to find places for Asari Ambassador to work her trade, unless you want to forgo the credits she paid for the use of the shuttle."

Mal made a face. "There is something about her but until my gut tells me what, tell her we'll be here for several days." He slapped his hands on his thighs. "That should give her enough time to…ply her craft."

Zoë chuckled. "And the others?"

Mal stood and gave a sigh. "Shore leave. Tell our Drell monk she can go on her walkabout, but to check in."

"And our pilot and mechanic?" Zoë asked.

"Out of all the crew we've had, those two we need to worry about the least. But tell them to stay together or wait for one of us."

"For the last couple of days I should make you go with them." Zoë said and her grin was genuine as Mal looked a bit scared. "You are a cruel woman."

"Just be glad we never dated…sir."

XX

Captain David Anderson sat shocked at the news that was just delivered to him by the one man he thought would have been able to keep Cheyenne safe.

Mal stood at military attention before his desk while Zoë stood back by the door nearly at attention herself.

"How?" Anderson finally managed to ask. Mal had waited until Udina had left, telling the other man he had personal business to discus.

"Sir, there was…" Zoë said from the door but Anderson cut her off with a look and fixed his gaze on Mal. "Well?"

Mal seemed to straighten even more. "Sir, my only excuse is that I let my guard down. I didn't believe she would be in danger so quickly or that bounty hunters would be involved."

Anderson released his breath and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Sir…" Mal started and tried to speak but the words were eluding him.

"Just go." Anderson said his voice choked with emotion.

"Andeson…"

"GOD DAMMIT SHEPARD, JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Mal looked at the man he respected above all others and spun and fled the office, his first mate followed, neither saw the breakdown of Captain David Anderson.

XX

**Deep in the Citadel**

Illyana B'Accarin slipped thru a secret passage and checked the intersecting corridor. She found it empty and continued on her way. She used several more hidden passages and entered a room the only illumination was a pale orange light.

"You are taking a great chance coming here." A female voice said out of the darkness.

"I needed to speak face to face." Illyana said.

"This is unwise."

"Why do the Matriarchs waste time and resources on this man?" Illyana asked. "He's a smuggler, a pirate."

"You do not see it because you are young." The voice said and an Asari with strange rune tattoos stepped into the light. "The destiny of Malcolm Shepard has been sung from a time that the Matriarchs have watched over since the time before we traveled the stars."

Illyana looked surprised. "He's mentioned in psalms?"

"Mentioned? Little one, psalms 316 to 600 are all about him."

Illyana blinked. "I don't think I'm qualified for this."

"You are." The rune covered matriarch said. "You have to be."

XX

**AN: Seems the Asari have plans for Mal. Next time the crew takes a job and run into a certain group and Serenity gets some new faces. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

C-Sec Academy

"Why?"

Tylee looked at the Quarian. "What do you mean?"

Tika shouldered her pack and sighed. "You are going out clubbing as you call it while the captain and Zoë are doing who knows what after those Alliance soldiers came and took the doc's casket."

Both looked to where the suspension pod had been and the six Alliance soldiers who had come to collect it under Captain Anderson's orders.

"We have down time until the captain gets us some work. And with all the refits I literally have nothing to do. I've taken apart the mule twice already and I've cleaned all my tools three times out of sheer boredom." Tylee said.

Tika sighed. "I guess I can meet some of my people." Both of them walked down the boarding ramp, Tylee using her omni-tool to close the ship and activate its security system.

"So which club will you go to?" the Quarian asked as they entered the elevator.

Tylee shrugged. "I was thinking of trying Flux. Drinking, dancing and gambling machines as well as all those hot soldiers looking for fun."

Tika shook her head. "You humans are very strange."

XX

Zakera Wards

Sienna passed a pair of Krogan who were talking about fish. She had to admit that she was always amazed at the things she heard on her wanderings. She had passed a Volus that was screaming about a Turian shooting something and wondered what it was and how good of shot was made.

Her walkabout dragged her towards the markets and she closed her eyes basking in the hum of sounds as various sentient went about their business. She was amazed at the sheer volume of different species. She was planning on heading off to find a place to eat when she was bumped into.

XX

The Presidium

Mal watched as the sky cars delivered their passengers and returned to the programmed parking areas to await new passengers. He knew Anderson had reasons to be pissed, but he hated that he disappointed the one man who had been there his whole life.

"Are you going to sulk some more or can we do something other than moan and stare at the pretty lake like a bitch?"

Mal sputtered and looked at his first mate with a glare that didn't phase her. "Do you mind?" he growled.

"Yes." Zoë answered blandly. "You sulked on the ship, enough is enough. If I wanted to deal with emo-shit I would have stayed in the military and been posted under some snot nosed fresh from the academy lieutenant on some backwater world dealing with farmers. But I am here with you and you need to pull your shit together sir and act like the man who was all balls and brimstone."

Mal stared at her and then chuckled. "You know Sinclair, I almost pity the man you decide to marry."

"Who says it'll be a man sir?" Zoë asked crossing her arms.

"A woman couldn't deal with you as she'd have her own ideas, and your as flexible as a Krogan when you wrap your mind into something." Mal said. "Alright, since you're all bossy and obviously have some ideas, lets hear them."

"I do." Zoë said. "A certain Salarian Doctor actually sent me something that might me right up your alley of thrilling heroics."

"Not really in the mood to be a hero. Tell me we have something more criminal to do." The captain said his voice not actually pleading, but his first mate knew differently.

"Well there is that smuggling job to Illium…"

"We'll take it." Mal said then paused. "We have to wait several days, I did give the crew and out passengers that time."

Zoë sighed and shook her head. "You know captain, you need to learn to stand up and take charge."

Mal snorted. "Right. When my crew and passengers are female? Do I look that stupid Zoë? You all say one thing yet you really mean something different and there is no power in the 'verse that is going to get me to piss off a ship full of women, all of who can kick my ass and that's before y'all resort to weaponry."

Zoë gave a smirk, "Who said you can't be trained."

"My mother." Mal said flatly.

XX

Illyana watched from the shadows of an arch by the lake. Her talks with others of her order had left her wondering what was so special about the man. She had not been impressed with Malcolm Shepard, yet the rest of her order insisted there was something there.

_What is it about you?_ She thought watching the captain and his first mate. _You run when you should fight. You fight when you should run. You work for criminals and yet you have a code of honor that is rigid in its guidelines._

Illyana B'Accarin was determined to find out why Malcolm Shepard was important.

XX

Serenity

Two days later found the crew and passengers gathered in the hold of the Hotaru class freighter once more. Mal looked around and nodded.

"We're making way to Illium for a job our first mate lined up. I'm offering out passengers a chance to disembark here and find other means of travel. We recently lost the Doc…and…"

Tika stood from her seated position on a crate. "The board is green and all flight paths are clear. I'll set course for Illium once you give the word captain."

Tylee who had been sitting on the stairs up to the catwalk spoke next. "All systems are in the green, the engine is purring and engineering is ready when you are."

Sienna who had been standing spoke next, "As I told you at the start of my journey I have no set destination. One port is as good as any other. In other words, I have no intention of leaving."

All eyes turned towards Illyana who focused on the captain. "I will be taking on some clients when we get to the next port, so I'll need at least two days."

Mal exchanged looks with Zoë. "We can do that." He said.

"Then I will of course continue renting the shuttle." With that she turned an climbed the stairs to the catwalk and then to her shuttle.

Mal clapped his hands together.

"Alright, since your all staying, ship closes up in thirty and we're heading back to Ilium." He looked at Zoë, "I'm going to try and talk to Anderson one more time, I leave the pre-flight in your hands."

Mal strode off the ship and Zoë was about to give orders when the mechanic asked, "Was the captain wearing his gun?"

XX

Embassy

"Captain Anderson is in a meeting with Ambassador Udina and they can't be disturbed." The Asari receptionist said when Mal tried to enter the embassy wing.

The captain sighed. "Could you pass him a message? My ship is heading out and I wanted to speak with him."

She agreed to deliver the message and Mal recorded a message disc and handed it to her. He left the embassy and was headed towards the nearest sky car to take him back to the docks and was just reaching for the door handle when a voice called out from behind him.

"Shepard."

He turned to see a Krogan in green and black armor along with a pair of Vorcha. "Aren't there leash laws on the Presidium?" he asked.

"Someone wants a word with you." The Krogan grunted.

"I don't see clients that haven't been thru a service." Mal said.

"You will see this one." The Krogan said.

Mal reached for his gun and cursed at leaving it in his quarters on Serenity. He looked up to see the Krogan right in front of him and noticed seconds too late the hand rearing back and slamming into the side of his head and blackness claimed him.

XX

Hidden Location

Mal came to and blinked at the bright light that was shining in his face.

"See, he's awake."

Mal identified the voice as the Krogan's that had knocked his block off.

"It would be helpful if he doesn't have brain damage from your exuberance." An older cultured voice scolded.

"You told me to bring him and not to take no for an answer." The Krogan argued.

"I suppose I should be happy that you didn't shoot him or let the Vorcha take a hunk of meat off of him." The voice said and the light was turned away from his face.

"Captain Shepard."

Mal blinked and once his vision cleared he saw he was faced with an elderly looking Turian.

"And who am I addressing?" Mal asked.

"You may call me Niska." The Turian said. "This is Griff, he wasn't supposed to knock you out, but you know Krogan, yes?"

"I've met a few." Mal admitted an had a sinking feeling at meeting the Turian Niska.

XX

Serenity

Zoë Sinclair was not worrying.

She shoved her shotgun against her thigh as she paced the open ramp. The ship was ready for take off, the only complication was that the captain had yet to return and wasn't answering his com.-link.

Tika was at the controls ready for takeoff while Tylee was stationed in the engine room. Both passengers were in their quarters and Zoë was glad as she really didn't want to deal with the Asari who had been asking questions about the captain's past.

_Something I'll need to warn the captain about, whenever he gets back here._

He was thirty minutes late and Zoë was about to head out when a sleek sky car pulled up and the captain staggered out. She watched the car fly away and waited as the clearly ruffled captain walked towards his ship.

"You're late." She said.

"I'm neither late nor early." Mal said hitting the controls to raise the ramp. He hit the intercom. "Tika, take us out of here."

"**Glad your back captain."** The Quarian's voice said. **"And we'll be clear to the relay in ten."**

"So?"

Mal sighed, "I had the honor of meeting the illusive Niska."

Zoë looked at him.

"You've met the second biggest criminal in the 'verse?"

"Yes, and its not like I had a choice in the matter. He had his pet Krogan drag me to him unconscious."

Zoë raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I know, it wouldn't have happened if I had taken my gun. But come on it's the first time I've forgotten it."

Zoë shook her head. "Second."

"What? No it isn't." Mal argued.

"Sir, the first time you not only didn't have your gun, but you forgot your pants." Zoë argued back.

"That doesn't count. She stripped me down and threw me out of the room. If it wasn't for Mordin I would never have gotten Winona back. So that doesn't count as she used some strange drug and stripped me down to my birthday suit."

"Sir, the whole port saw the tattoo you have." Zoë argued.

"And even in the cold air it was impressive." Mal countered.

"What possessed you to get a tattoo there?" she asked then shook her head. "Never mind I don't want to know."

Mal watched as his first mate stormed up the stairs and the catwalk towards her quarters.

"If I ever live to be a hundred I'll never understand how a woman's mind works." He decided to check on Tylee before going to get his gun.

_Its not like I'll need my gun on board._

XX

Mal reconsidered his thought as he ducked a thrown wrench and spent the next ten minutes listening as his mechanic chewed him out for making them all worry about his "Dumb ass."

It took another ten minutes to explain what had happened to him and found himself in a bone crushing hug and an apologetic mechanic near tears one second and swearing to put Niska thru the intake of the port thruster.

Mal assured her that she could eventually and made his way thru the ship, stopping in the galley and grabbed an apple on his way thru.

Reaching the bridge he found his pilot playing a game.

"So what are you playing?"

he resisted the urge to laugh as the now flustered Quarian fumbled with the controller and hurried to turn the screen off.

"Captain!" she said and Mal dropped into his seat. "Like it's a secret on what you do up here." Mal said calming her down.

Even with the tinted visor of her helmet he could tell the look she gave him. "What? You think we all thought you were up here doing what, playing with dinosaurs?"

"Yes." Tika said. "No." she kicked the controller under her console. "Glad to see you made it back. I think Zoë was going to head out and shoot someone."

Mal smirked, "So what are you playing?"

Tika's shoulders slumped. "Lollipop Chainsaw." She muttered.

Mal shook his head. "At least you wait until we've entered the relay." He studied a screen. "Just don't crash us and I don't care if you put an entertainment center next to your station."

Mal turned and left, managing to hold his laughter as the Quarian was measuring a space near her seat and muttering about ordering things when they got to Illium. He stopped seeing Zoë who glared at him.

"What?"

"You let her put an entertainment system there and I will shoot you." Zoë growled. "Especially when you refused to let me upgrade the training equipment."

Mal sighed. "And here I thought it was about that bath in your quarters."

"Not practical until I get married." Zoë countered and strode past him. "Now go tell her she can't have an entertainment center in the cockpit. Her quarters fine."

Mal waited until Zoë entered her quarters before sputtering, "Wait, you want me to get shot!?"

XX

Illium

"Did your contact tell you where we were going to meet?" Mal asked Zoë as they made their way past several market stalls outside the docks.

"We would be met by an intermediary at the night club." Zoë said.

"Which club?"

"Ummm." Zoë paused and quickly checked her omni-tool. "The Underground." She said. "Its near the ground levels."

Mal shook his head and gestured for to lead the way.

XX

Mal frowned. "You know I don't recall seeing the seedy underbelly of Illium before."

"And you wouldn't be now sir, if not for that special access code that allowed us to take the elevator down here. Even the sky cars can't go below a certain level."

Mal shook his head, "And who said the Asari can't pretty up their corruption. Seriously, this should be a tour or something." Mal passed a vendor stand. "Is that…" sniffs, "Varren burgers?"

Zoë shook her head as the captain began to move towards the vendor. "And is that…Drell Beer? You can't find that outside their system with the Hanar."

Zoë managed to snag his collar. "We have a job sir."

Mal whined. "We are so coming back here after this."

Zoë didn't have the heart to tell him that the code was a one time window.

"There's the Underground." Zoë said gesturing to an entrance that led even lower.

They entered the bar to find that they had to check their guns. Mal took the key and strode down the stairs. There were Asari and female human dancers and Mal was surprised that the bartender was a Hanar.

"How is it that I've never seen this place before? How is that we've never been here?"

Zoë grabbed two ales and headed to a booth. Once they were seated Mal looked at Zoë. "All joking aside, you need to tell me about the client."

A cultured female voice answered and Mal turned to see a very gorgeous raven haired woman in a very skintight black bodysuit. "The client can answer your questions."

She sat down, her eyes sweeping over the door before looking at Mal. "Captain Malcolm Shepard."

"That's me, your name would be nice." Mal answered.

"Miranda Lawson." The woman said. "And your first mate told me you could help me with a job."

XX

**AN: Not as long as I would have liked, but this chapter was giving me hell to write. Well that and I've been watching Anime on my laptop during the time away. Queen's Blade is worth a few giggles. Is This a Zombie as well. Add in several new games and a busy real life writing has been fumbled more than a football. Lollipop Chainsaw, Skyrim, and now Batman Arkham Origins has dragged me in and with Assassin's Creed IV this week, writing is getting sabotaged. For those that liked the Walking Dead game a new one called A Wolf Amongst us is now available. And if you haven't checked them out do so.**

**BTW my girlfriend told me she has been unable to cut and paste on ffnet, anyone know what's going on?**

**I've reposted NILF on an archive of our own. When I get time I plan to add my other adult friendly stories there.**

**Patience readers.**

**ESM**


End file.
